Steel Souls, engañando al corazón
by Yuri Mukami
Summary: Escapo de su pasado,dejo todo atrás.Ahora solo recibe ordenes,su misión es capturar a diez seres sobrenaturales¿quienes? nada mas y nada menos que los hijos del rey de los vampiros.¿que es lo que puede salir mal,cuando ya no sientes nada por dentro?... Que tu pasado vuelva sin darte cuenta.Lenguaje vulgar, lemon,temas religiosos, si no les gusta esa clase de contenidos no entrar.
1. Prologo

Mi nombre es Yoko Sayuki tengo 18 años, nací en Japón. Durante mucho tiempo, estuve trabajando con un equipo especial, llamado Steel souls, nuestro trabajo era cazar seres sobrenaturales, irónico siendo que cuatro de los miembros eran vampiros… Pero eso es tiempo pasado, por causas de la vida me distancie de ellos, ahora radico en Italia y trabajo para una organización secreta dirigida por el vaticano, Su nombre… blood moon. Mi trabajo es simple, me dan el objetivo y yo lo elimino.

Deje mí pasado atrás, mis amistades, mis sueños, mi corazón…

Ahora solo recibo ordenes, y las cumplo al pie de la letra, de esa manera no hay forma de sentir.

Pero todo iba a cambiar después de aceptar la nueva misión… sin saberlo mi pasado, mis recuerdos, mis sentimientos volverían….

La persona que alguna vez fui…

Y sobre todo… me volvería a enamorar…


	2. Capitulo 1 el trabajo

**Capítulo 1 _"El trabajo"_**

**-ROMA, ITALIA.-**

"Sonido de timbre a la puerta"

-YAAAA VOYYYYY- grito una chica levantándose con enojo de la cama totalmente despeinada.- tch, que molestos a quien se le ocurre molestar a las…-miro su reloj- fuu tres de la tarde.- reboleo sus ojos poniéndolos en blanco.

- ¡QUEEE!- grito al abrir la puerta, pero no había nadie, resoplo furiosa y cerró la puerta de un portazo. – de seguro eran esos mocosos del piso de abajo, cuando los vea los voy a…- mientras se frotaba sus ojos y refunfuñaba choco con un sobre que estaba tirado en el suelo, se arrodilló para levantarlo y miro si había remitente, al notar que estaba totalmente en blanco supo de qué se trataba, dio un chasquido con su lengua y fue hacia la cocina tiro el sobre en la mesada mientras se preparaba una taza de café, una vez listo tomo la taza, corrió una silla donde se sentó y estiro las piernas sobre otra. Una vez que estuviese bien cómoda tomo el sobre con indiferencia, como era de sospecharse era otro trabajo…

_En este escrito va dirigida su próxima misión. _

_Esta debe llevarse a cabo perfectamente, los objetivos están detallados en el disco. Esta misión requiere delicadeza y excelente dedicación, los objetivos deben ser traídos vivos, son muy importantes, para ellos será unida junto a un equipo especial, su líder, ya lo conocerá, deberá seguir estrictamente sus órdenes. El punto de reunión está en el disco. _

_Cualquier desacato, será tomado por traición. _

_Firma: BLOOD MOON _

La chica termino de leer la carta y rio al leer lo último.

-tsk, siempre lo mismo,¡" Cualquier desacato será tomado por traición"!- dijo en tono de burla.- están siempre a la expectativa de que alguien los traicione, como si tuvieran el coraje de hacerlo, son patéticos.- metió su mano dentro del sobre y efectivamente había un disco en un sobre más pequeño de color blanco.

-bien, veamos quienes son y porque son tan importantes.- se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a su notebook, metió el cd dentro, y un cartel se posó sobre la pantalla, pedía una password .-mierda, como era…- dijo rascándose la cabeza.- ah si ya me acorde… O.- una vez escrito esto muchas carpetas se abrieron empezó a revisarlas una por una…. Pasaron varios minutos…

- Asi que son vampiros eh… ¿porque los querrán vivos?- se preguntó llevando sus manos a la nuca.- esto es extraño, por lo que leí ninguno de los diez son unos santos que quiere el consejo con ellos?.- la chica llevo su cabeza hacia atrás sin sacar las manos de su nuca mirando el techo. –esto es raro… bien que se le va hacer una misión es una misión la paga es buena asi que…- dijo sonriendo arrogantemente volviendo a la pantalla. Abrió otra carpeta alli estaban los integrantes del grupo con los cuales iba a realizar la misión.- Y con lo que me encanta trabajar en equipo…- balbuceo con sarcasmo… Todos nombres extranjeros… su líder Sean Carter, asesino de elite, entrenado en la marina de estados unidos, dado de baja por maltrato.-jaja enserio, que hace un tipejo como este trabajando para el consejo, bueno no es que yo sea mejor pero…- la chica se ruborizo un poco pero no entendía, los integrantes de aquel grupo parecían mercenarios ella también lo era si se ponía a pensar, ella era una asesina de elite también, pero… ella era una cazadora… otro nombre llamo su atención… Alexander James…- uff creo que alguien con cerebro estará en mi grupo.- una pequeña sonrisa se formó del lado izquierdo de su rostro… Una vez leído toda la información de con quienes iba a trabajar, se dedicó a abrir la última carpeta… punto de encuentro y localización de los objetivos.

Punto de encuentro:

-aeropuerto de Fiumicino terminal 3

Viernes 15 a las 0400 horas.

Destino:

Tokio, japon.

-Wauu, que específicos que son..- pronuncio irónicamente, estiro sus manos hacia delante haciendo crujir sus dedos.- bien a prepararse nomas es esta noche, malditos santurrones bien podrían avisar antes, siempre a último momento.- saco el cd de la computadora y lo rompió en varias partes y lo tiro dentro del cesto de basura.

-Sakamaki, Mukami… nos vemos en unas cuantas horas.- dijo con burla sonriendo maliciosamente, mientras que entraba a su habitación para alistarse.

**-JAPON, TOKIO.-**

-¡¿QUEEEE?!- se pudo escuchar en un unísono a diez vampiros que miraban a su padre con furia, y enojo.

-ya eh hablado los cuatro aquí presentes serán sus guardianes, deberán obedecer y respetar sus decisiones. Dijo esto dirigiendo su manos a cuatro muchachos que se encontraban a su izquierda.- bien Tomoya preséntate y presenta a los demás.-

Tomoya:- Si Karl-Heinz- dijo el muchacho con cabellera azulada y ojos color grises casi plateados, dio un paso hacia enfrente y comenzó a hablar. – bien mi nombre es Tomoya Kuroki, tengo 21 años soy el líder del equipo. Este a mi lado.- un muchacho de pelo anaranjado bien corto con ojos color miel dio un paso hacia adelante.- es Kento Oshima, tiene 18 años.- este levanto la mano en un gesto de saludo.- A su lado se encuentra Soma Iwakura de 19 años.- un muchacho de cabello negro corto pero todo revoltoso y ojos color verde esmeralda saco una de sus manos del bolsillo del pantalón y saludo con un casto movimiento. Y por último esta Yuuto Masuko de 17 años.- un joven rubio de ojos color azul pronuncio un hola lleno de felicidad.- aunque parezca un idiota, es muy responsable en su trabajo.- dijo el líder del grupo muy serio cruzado de brazos, lo que provoco que los demás miembros del grupo rieran por lo bajo al igual que los diez vampiros miembros de la familia. Yuuto por otro lado se hizo chiquitito por el comentario de su compañero.- bien como se habrán dado cuenta, nosotros también somos vampiros… pero a diferencia de ustedes, sin ofender, somos más fuertes. Es por eso que como ha dicho su padre, seremos los encargados de su protección.- dicho esto una voz se hizo escuchar.

-bien, otra no nos queda.- suspiro y acomodo sus lentes.- Mi nombre es Reiji Sakamaki segundo hijo, tengo 18 años. Aquel desastre que esta tirado en el sofá como si nada es Shu Sakamaki primer hijo, tiene 19 años, y es un paracito.- dijo esto último con burla y furia a la vez, el rubio que estaba recostado en un sofá solo dio un suspiro de cansancio.- bien..-continuo el muchacho de lentes.- aquellos son los trillizos de 17 años, Raito.-un chico de ojos gatunos color verde sonrio pervertidamente haciendo que los cuatro muchachos tragaran saliva desconcertados.- Kanato.- dijo señalando a un pequeño de cabellos violetas que llevaba consigo un osito de peluche al cual aferraba con fuerza. Ayato.- señalo a un joven peli rojo que estaba sentado en una silla con una pierna arriba apoyando su brazo y la otra estirada hacia el suelo, este solo dio un chasquido con la lengua y mostro total indiferencia. – bien y por ultimo esta Subaru Sakamaki de 16 años.- este último solo miro con ira a su padre y después a los cuatro jóvenes que habían sido presentados como sus guardianes.

Karl-heinz.:- bien Ruki por favor preséntate, y a tus hermanos..- un joven de cabellos negros con ojos color azules grisáceos con un semblante muy serio miro a los cuatro chicos parados frente a él.

-Mi nombre es Ruki Mukami de 18 años.- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia con una sonrisa fingida.- este a mi lado es Yuma Mukami de 17.- Un castaño algo despeinado y alto como desmadre se plantó frente a ellos y solo extendió su mano en señal de un hola.- el siguiente es Kou Mukami de 17 años.- Un rubio con una ropa totalmente extravagante y con una sonrisa pícara saludo con un corto pero cantarín hola.- y por ultimo esta Azusa Mukami de 17 también.- un jovencito lleno de vendas solo sonrió tímidamente.

Karl-heinz:- bien, ya están todos presentados, asi que espero que hagan las cosas como deben ser. No quiero mas complicaciones…- este no termino de hablar cuando alguien lo interrumpió.

-no necesitamos esta mierda.- dijo un joven pelirrojo levantándose con furia de la silla donde se encontraba.-

-AYATO!, YA EH DICHO.- su padre no grito pero si hablo con un tono que congelaría el alma.- acaso no entendiste la última vez,.-

-mmm,si hermanito, acaso no te acuerdas que casi te mueres, fufu- dijo aquel chico con ojos felinos haciendo que su hermano ardiera de furia.-

Ayato:- tch, maldito idiota, eso fue por error, me atraparon distraído, no volverá a suceder.- Su furia era inigualable.

Reiji:- un error que casi te deja seco.- pronuncio este haciendo que una gota callera por la cabeza de Ayato.

Karl-heinz:- suficiente! No voy a repetirlo, Ayato, casi mueres la última vez, no dejare que eso pase nuevamente, esto es lo mejor. Están buscando nuestra sangre…-este miro a todos sus hijos.- por alguna razón la quieren, no es un maldito juego esto va enserio, no sé lo que sean pero definitivamente son poderosos al derrotar y dejar en ese estado a uno de mis hijos, los atacaran cuando menos se lo imaginen, asi que basta de niñadas y obedecerán a sus guardianes. ¡¿SE ENTENDIO!?- miro a todos los presentes y en un segundo desapareció del lugar.

Kanato:- esto…esto no nos gusta verdad teddy…- dijo el muchacho mirando su peluche.- e..es raro que él se comporte así…-

Ruki:- realmente debe ser algo muy serio todo esto.-

Reiji:- claro que lo es idiota, uno de estos inútiles casi muere, y por la expresión de padre, no es ningún asuntito sin importancia.-

Ayato hizo oídos sordos ante las palabras de su hermano, algo dentro de él sabía que todo este asunto era una mierda, los que lo habían atacado fueron directo a su sangre y aunque él se había resistido no pudo hacer nada y eso lo hacía enfurecer más, apretó su puño con ira y miro a los cuatro ahí presentes.- entonces….-chasqueo la lengua.- son tan buenos como dicen- dijo con un tono arrogante. Todos los presentes dirigieron la mirada a sus guardianes.

Tomoya:- mucho mejor.- dijo con aires de superioridad. Todos lo miraron con enojo ante aquellas palabras cargadas de arrogancia.

Soma:- bien, espero que puedan acostumbrarse a esto, no vamos a intervenir en lo que respecta a sus actividades diarias, solo que deberán hacerlas con alguno de nosotros cerca.- dijo el pelinegro tratando de romper esa atmosfera incomoda.-

Raito:-fufu, y cuando tenga sexo también ustedes van a estar ahí?- pregunto divertido haciendo que los cuatro jóvenes ahí presentes se pusieran rojos como un tomate y que sus hermanos solo se llevaran la mano a la cara.

Soma:-q..que…clase de pregunta es esa…c..claro que no…tch, pervertido.- dijo volviendo su cara hacia un costado.

Kou:- tsk, menos mal, yo tenia la misma duda.- dijo riendo nerviosamente haciendo que sus hermanos tastabillaran hacia un costado.-

Tomoya:- solo deben avisar lo que harán, eso fue lo que quiso decir Soma.- miro a todos los hermanos.- a partir de ahora deben protegerse y para eso estamos nosotros aquí.-

Despues de las palabras de Tomoya todos fueron a sus respectivos cuartos Kento registro toda la casa antes de acostarse y miro al cielo antes de entrar mostrando algo de nostalgia, se sacudió la cabeza para salir de esos pensamientos y entro a la mansión. Los Sakamaki y Mukami que se encontraban es sus habitaciones algunos acostados y otros solo dando vuelta por su cuarto se preguntaban que era lo que estaba sucediendo, no podían entender porque buscaban su sangre. _Irónico_ pensaban.

Mientas tanto Tomoya se alistaba y arreglaba las cosas en la habitación que le había designado Reiji, saco una foto que guardaba en su bolso y la miro con tristeza…

-aunque le dije a ese muchacho que éramos los mejores…- acaricio la foto- Steel souls no es lo mismo si no estás Yoko….

AEROPUERTO ITALIA

Un grupo de 13 hombres esperaban en las afueras del aeropuerto. Algunos estaban cruzados de brazos y otros hablaban entre ellos. En eso escucharon el sonido de una moto que se acercaba a gran velocidad, los 13 presentes levantaron la vista…

La moto dio una gran frenada, bajando de ella notaron a una chica con cabello color negro azabache corto hasta la mitad de su cuello todo desmechado, con ojos azules como el mar, vestía una campera de cuero color negra con el cuello alto, y unos pantalones de jean negros con unos borceguíes color tiza. Esta saco la llave de su moto y se dirigió al tumulto de hombres allí presentes.

-¿Sean Carter?- menciono estirando su mano a un hombre castaño con ojos color negro que la miro de arriba abajo, y correspondió el saludo.- Yoko Sayuki-

Sean:- s..si.. si se quien eres…-pronuncio algo nervioso ante la mujer frente a el- ellos son..- no termino de hablar.

Yoko:- se quienes son… lei los archivos a que hora salimos.- dijo indiferente y apurando las cosas. Todos la miraron con furia, quien se creía esta insolente, se creía mejor que ellos.-

(…) – oye te crees mejor que nosotros?- dijo uno de los hombres posándose frente a ella.

Yoko:- si lo soy…- miro hacia un costado restándole importancia a aquel que se le paro y miraba como si la fuera a matar ahí mismo.

Sean:- suficiente!- dijo con autoridad, el sujeto que miraba a Yoko se apartó de ella y retrocedió hacia donde estaba anteriormente. – Muchacha, sé muy bien quien eres, pero ahora no estás trabajando sola, las ordenes son claras, haces lo que te digo, y nada mas.-

Yoko:- no hace falta que gastes saliva repitiendo lo que ya se.- esto hizo que Sean ardiera como si fuera fuego puro.

Sean:- tch, ya veo… no me gusta que me hablen mal delante de mis subordinados… yo…podría…enseñarte… respeto…- susurro en el oído de la chica con tono algo pervertido.

Yoko rio por lo bajo, chasqueo su lengua.- enserio? Quieres que me ponga a temblar… vaya líder que escogieron,¿ a que hora sale el maldito avión?- dijo mirando fijamente aquellos ojos negros que la miraban con ira.

Sean:- ya debe de estar por llegar.- dijo sin dejar de mirarla y formando una sonrisa de costado.

Todos quedaron en silencio mientras que esperaban que el avión llegase. Yoko se fue a una esquina apartándose del resto lo que menos quería era relacionarse con ellos… en ese momento un muchacho se posó a su lado…

-¿haciendo amigos eh?- menciono divertido el joven haciendo que Yoko volteara a verlo, cabello blanco corto peinado con gel haciendo ver como si fueran pequeños pinches que se formaban arriba de su cabeza y ojos color celestes… no podía ser otro que….

Yoko:- Ja, Alex tanto tiempo, si ya sabes para no perder la costumbre- sonrió mientras le estrechaba la mano.

Alex:-tres días y…-miro el reloj.- seis horas... ¿cómo estas tigresa?-

Yoko:- que no me digas así… balbuceo resignada.- bien como siempre, ¿tu?-

Alex:- bien, oye…-dijo acercándose prácticamente quedando muy cerca de su oído- no te parece extraña esta misión.-

Yoko:- ¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción.

Alex:- vamos tigresa.- la chica suspiro por el sobrenombre que este le daba.- eres lista, ¿no crees raro que tengamos que ir en busca de diez vampiros y traerlos vivos?¿porque el consejo permitiría eso por lo que lei no son unos santos? Sobre todo son hijos de aquel vampiro…. Karl- heinz.- los ojos de Yoko se abrieron como plato al escuchar ese nombre.

Yoko:-e..estas seguro.. donde lo vistes?- pregunto ya mostrando ansiedad y algo de nerviosismo.

Alex:- tsk, que no haces tu tarea o que? No te diste cuenta al ver sus apellidos..- dijo mirándola como si fuera una idiota.

Yoko:- no me mires asi, solo no le di importancia… y que sabes al respecto.-

Alex:- mira, creo que uno de sus hijos fue atacado, y lastimado gravemente,…. Y por sobre todas las cosas creo que fue obra del consejo…- miro de reojos hacia los lados para ver que nadie los estuviera escuchando.- ahora nos mandan a buscarlos y no para su protección, literalmente tenemos que secuestrarlos…

Yoko:- ¿porque crees que fue el consejo quien los mando a atacar?- pregunto confusa

Alex:- quien más se atrevería a atacar a los hijos de un rey vampiro?- levanto una ceja en señal de afirmación.

Yoko:- p..pero si ese es el caso porque no matarlos y ya? Eso es lo que hacemos no?-

Alex:- si pero me dijo un contacto que no solo lo atacaron.. Sino que robaron su sangre.-

Yoko:-¿QUE?- grito todos la miraron sorprendidos pero esta hizo omisión a sus miradas.

Alex:- shhhh, no grites boba, como escuchaste… ahora dime que no es raro….- dijo tomando una postura recta.-

Ambos quedaron mirándose confusos y las dudas se hacían en la cabeza de ambos, que era lo que estaba pasando, porque la misión era tan rara… mientras ellos seguían platicando en forma de susurro, un jet iba aterrizando en la zona. Sean que miraba a estos dos mientras hablaban en silencio solo sonrió perversamente…

_/Solo compliquen la misión, y los acabare a ambos/_

una vez todo listo, todos aquellos hombre subieron al jet, los dos muchachos que se encontraban apartados subieron a lo último…. La misión acababa de comenzar.


	3. Capitulo 2 dudas

**muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer mi historia, dejar reviews y seguirla :) me hacen muy feliz. Bien aqui les respondo sus dudas **

** : me alegro que te haya gustado, aqui otro cap espero que te guste tambien.**

**Paola: gracias espero que te guste este nuevo cap.**

**anonimo:- jaja si es media asquerosa pero ya te enteras el porque es asi... todo tiene su justificacion ;)**

**Luly queen: jaja si contendra lemon pero en capitulos mas adelante, ya que en los primeros me quiero enfocar bien en su historia...**

** .127 : aqui te dejo el 2do cap espero que tambien sea de tu agrado.**

**Lostgirl54: fue el primero que se me ocurrio para que atacaran no me mates jajaja espero que este cap tambien te guste **

**shina221002: gracias! espero que este cap te guste tambien.**

**bien sin mas que decir aqui le dejo el segundo capitulo... que lo disfruten! dejen sus comentarios, se aceptan todo tipo de criticas ya que eso mejorara mi escritura .**

Capítulo 2 _"Dudas"_

**Mansión Sakamaki**

-no cocinaste bien estos huevos- dijo con enojo un pelirrojo a un muchacho que estaba parado en la entrada de la cocina

-OYE NO SOY TU MALDITO COCINERO SOY TU GUARDIAN- grito con una lagrimita en los ojos un peli anaranjado atrayendo a los demás guardianes y algunos hermanos de Ayato.

Ayato:- para colmo te pedí takoyakis no HUEVOOOOOSSSSSSS.-

Kento:- es que no se prepararlos...- miro al suelo con tristeza.- YA COMETE TUS HUEVOS.- dijo levantando la vista en un regaño.-

Ayato:- ESTAN CRUDOSSSSSS-

Tomoya:- ya, basta suficiente….este tonto no sabe cocinar si te lo comes hasta podrías morir.- esto hizo que Ayato tirara los huevos lejos de él y que los demás rieran a carcajadas mientras que Kento lagrimeo de tristeza.

Soma:- oye no seas tan duro con el jeje yo cocinare.-

-NOOOOOO- se escuchó a coro

Los hermanos Sakamaki y Mukami que se encontraban todos reunidos ya en la cocina por el escándalo de Ayato, los miraron sorprendidos.

Yuuto:- si este cocina, definitivamente estaremos muertos en menos de segundos…- dijo susurrando como en secreto a los hermanos.

Soma cayó al suelo por el comentario de su compañero, tan mal cocinero era se preguntó…

Yuma:-¿quien de ustedes es el que cocina?- dijo mirando a los cuatro muchacho.

Yuuto:- mmmm…- miro a Tomoya y a sus tres compañeros.- ehhh…. Depende a que casa de comida llamemos.

Esto formo una gotita en la cabeza de todos los presentes.

Reiji:- osea que no saben hacerlo.- dijo con burla ya que él era experto en artes culinarias.

Tomoya:-etto, jeje no... -dijo rascándose la cabeza.- ¡aparte somos sus guardianes no cocineros!- volteo la cabeza de lado justificando su motivo.

Ruki:- sí, buena excusa.- dijo burlón.

Kanato:- que..que feo verdad teddy… no comer comidita casera…

Soma:- jeje, antes teníamos a alguien que nos preparaba la comida pero ella….- un golpe de Kento en el estómago lo hizo callar.- oye, eso me dolió lagarto.-

Raito:- ¿ella? Mmm.. Acaso había una dama entre ustedes…- su voz era pervertida como de costumbre.

Kento:- eso era antes, ahora ya no está.- dijo serio

Raito:- fufu, ya veo…mmm y era novia de alguno.- los ojos de los cuatro chicos mostro tristeza haciendo que los 10 presentes lo notaran y quedaran casi pasmados…

Tomoya:-n..no ella.. ella no era nuestra novia…era una compañera…- a penas balbuceo aquellas palabras.

Kento:- basta, se acabó, si quieren comer no me pidan que les cocine.- dijo volviendo al tema anterior como si nada hubiese pasado.

-¡Quédate tranquilo que no lo haremos!- se escuchó en unísono a los 10 vampiros más 3 siendo sus compañeros…

Kento:- idiotas.- susurro mirando el suelo.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN UNA CASA EN LAS AFUERAS DE TOKIO…**

Alex:- ¿hey tigresa estas ahí?- pregunto el albino tras una puerta.

Yoko:- no me digas asi…- dijo mientras abría la puerta de su habitación.- encontraste algo?-

Alex:- si, déjame pasar y te muestro.-

La chica abrió más la puerta dando entrada al muchacho. Este miro rápidamente hacia los costados verificando que no haya nadie y se adentró.

Alex:- ven mira…- dijo apoyando su computador portátil en una pequeña mesa, la abrió y comenzó a mostrarles unas páginas que claramente eran clasificadas.

Yoko:-¿ oye como tienes esto?- le pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

Alex:- amigos… contactos…¿recuerdas?- sonrió triunfante haciendo que la chica frunciera el ceño. – mira, esto contiene toda la información de Tougo Sakamaki o sea Karl heinz..-

Datos persónales, lugares a los que habitaba, horarios, familiares, escuelas donde cursaban sus hijos. Formas de matarlo.

Yoko:-¿ y eso que? Blood moon siempre tiene esa clase de información, es para supervisar que las cosas estén yendo bien… y es que tengo entendido que existe una clase de acuerdo por ambas partes, tanto el vaticano como ese sujeto. En mis dos años dentro del consejo jamás se ha hablado de él.

Alex:- esa es la cuestión Yoko, este archivo no estaba en búsqueda o revisión, estaba en caza…- los ojos de la chica se abrieron como plato.-¡ este archivo es para cazar al sujeto!.

Yoko:- p..pero jamas dijeron algo asi.¿ Acaso el consejo quiere romper el acuerdo?- confusión y duda se hacían presente en aquellas palabras.

Alex:-tch, no lo se… pero espera hay más mira….

La cara de la chica se puso pálida, y su mandíbula decayó tocando casi el piso.

Yoko:- ese…ese…ese es….

Alex:- Sean Carter… según esto murió hace dos semanas.-

Yoko:- donde…donde sacaste eso….- antes de que el chico responda se respondió ella misma.- ¡contacto ya lo sé!, esto es un certificado de la morgue, es ultramente secreto, como diantres, no sentí presencia de algo sobrenatural cuando lo toque.-

Alex:- yo tampoco, no pude percibir ni un olor nada, a simple vista es un humano altamente entrenado como un asesino.-

Yoko:- si tu nariz de perro no olfateo nada esto es jodido.-

Alex:- LOBO…LOBO… SOY UN LOBO NO PERRO.- dijo exaltado

Yoko:- lo que digas lassie.- dijo burlándose de su amigo.

Alex:* suspiro resignado*- ya que… oye ¿será que es como tu?…-

Yoko:- tch, no, no lo creo, si fuera asi hubiese sentido algo… para nosotros es fácil saber quiénes son iguales.-

Alex:- si no me lo hubieses dicho yo seguiría pensando que eras una humana súper fuerte jeje.- rio llevando una mano a la cabeza y sacando la lengua.

Yoko:- ya sabes porque es… volvamos a lo importante… que más dice de este sujeto.-

Alex volvió a la pantalla, y siguió buscando junto a su compañera…

-ahí para- dijo Yoko señalando la pantalla- mira-

Ambos se sorprendieron al ver aquello que estaba escrito.

Alex:- el…el mismo día que atacaron a aquel vampiro este tipo revivo…

Yoko:- fue tres días después de su muerte… ¿estás seguro que Carter murió?¿No habrá sido alguna pantalla que armaron para hacerlo desaparecer?.

Alex:- Yoko, el tipo murió, palmo, catapum, los archivos salieron directamente de la morgue hay fotos, y un documento que lo prueba… aparte cuando algo así ocurre, tus antecedentes se limpian ya no eres esa persona sino otra, nombre, ciudad, nacimiento todo distinto….-

Yoko:- si es verdad pero…. De que mierda va todo esto…. Quién diablos es ese sujeto.-

Ambos quedaron callados…

Alex:- de algo estoy seguro… esto huele a mierda… ¿en qué carajo nos estamos metiendo Yoko?

Yoko:- tch, solo hagamos nuestro trabajo Alex, dejemos esta mierda…

Ambos se levantaron y salieron de la habitación dirigiéndose al comedor… allí estaban los 12 hombres restantes del grupo…

Sean:- parece que se decidieron a bajar…bien ya que estamos todos juntos… el golpe será esta noche, preparen los equipos, y olviden los sedantes, al parecer nuestros amigos contrataron a unos cazadores que se la dan de guardianes… hay que eliminarlos.

Yoko:- ¿si no llevamos los sedantes como vamos a agarrar a los objetivos?.- pregunto cruzada de brazos en el borde de las escaleras.

Sean:- solo hagan lo que les digo…- la miro desafiante para luego mirar al resto.- ok, a prepararse muévanse.- se dio media vuelta sonrió en dirección a Yoko y se retiró de allí.

Alex:- bien, eso fue extraño….

Yoko:- si… tsk, imbécil, me gustaría clavarle una daga en su asqueroso cuello.- soltó sin pensarlo dos veces.

Alex:- jeje, si a mí también… vamos hay que prepararnos.-

Sin más ambos se retiraron de ahí cada quien a su habitación…

**Alex Pov**

-esto…esto esta mal… pero no puedo… no puedo desafiar a blood moon, que es lo que están ocultando, ese tipo, por más que trate de sentir algún rastro huele a humano… nada sobrenatural… tch, maldito…-

Tome la ropa de mi bolso y la acomode en los pies de mi cama, agarre otro de mis bolsos, alli estaban mis bebes, dos hermosas pistolas Taurus una color plateada y la otra en negro, se me caen las lágrimas al verlas, las amo tanto… lleno ambos cargadores con balas de plata obviamente y me guardo varios repuestos de estos mismos llenos en un cinturón especial que acompaña mi vestimenta. Una vez hecho esto, me decido a cambiarme, mientras me vestía la actitud de Yoko vino a mi mente…

-es que a esa chica no le importa lo que pueda ocurrir… ella estaba tan preocupada como yo pero solo me dijo que lo dejara, y que era nuestro trabajo, pero… ¿en verdad no le importa?….-

Una vez vestido enfunde a mis bebes una a cada costado de mis caderas, tome varios cuchillos de plata eran pequeñas dagas para ser más preciso, y las coloque a los bordes de mis bolsillos de mi chaleco, ya que eran especialmente para eso…

-Iré a ver si la tigresa esta lista… en media hora nos vamos….

**HABITACION DE YOKO**

**Yoko Pov**

-ese maldito idiota, una vez que esta maldita misión termine espero no verlo más….ahhhgggg- caí a un lado de la cama por forcejear con el estúpido borceguí que no me entraba… hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba abrochado, suspire y lo desate para así ponérmelo.

- maldito yanqui, quien se cree para hablarme de esa forma…. Por más que trate de sentir algo en su aura todo indicaba que era humano… ¿quién diablos será?…-

Me encontraba ya cambiada llevaba unos pantalones negros ajustados al cuerpo con dos bolsillos casi llegando a las rodillas un cinturón en el cual a los costados de mis caderas tenía enganchados dos Sais uno en cada lado. En la parte de atrás de mi cintura llevaba dos armas Sig _P 200_ SL _Sport_ las dos eran negras con llamas de fuego en color rojo, al lado de estas se encontraban los cargadores de repuesto, todos con balas de plata… tenía puesta una camiseta manga larga color negra y encima un chaleco militar también del mismo color. Me levante mi corto cabello formando una coleta de caballo dejando algunos mechones rebeldes en el camino… tome una gorra y me la coloque encima…

-ok…ok Yoko es otra estúpida misión, solo…. Atrapa a los malditos, mata a sus guardianes y mañana estarás bebiendo cerveza en un bar….- monologue mientras respiraba profundo… en eso escuche que llamaban a la puerta….

-VOYYY-

**Pov normal.**

Alex:- lista tigresa?

Yoko:- no me llames así…- suspiros de cansancio.- bajemos-

Ambos bajaron y se fueron reuniendo con los que faltaban…

Sean:- bien, ya estamos listos… a las camionetas… que quede algo bien claro, esto es por blood moon, no podemos fallar.

Dicho esto todos los presentes subieron a las 4x4 que se encontraban enfrente de ellos eran de un color azul marino y vidrios polarizados, y por supuesto blindadas… estas arrancaron Yoko y Alex que viajaban juntos cruzaron miradas como comunicándose…

_Llego la hora… _

**Mansión Sakamaki**

Reiji:- oi, tu, Tomoya.- dijo este mientras se acercaba al muchacho que se encontraba en uno de los sillones junto a los hermanos Mukami y algunos Sakamaki, Raito, Ayato, Subaru..

Tomoya:- que pasa Reiji.-

Reiji:- cuantos días de escuela nos vamos a perder… con este ya van tres.- su tono expreso tristeza.

Ayato:- puff si fuera por mi, que todos los días sean asi.-

Reiji:- tch, irresponsable.-

Tomoya:- si, lo sé solo tenemos que arreglar unos asuntos más y podrán regresar a clases dentro de dos días.

Reiji bufo ante lo que el chico dijo…. Cuando se disponía a marcharse oyó los gritos de su hermano pequeño que bajaba las escaleras…

Kanato:- escucharon eso… nee teddy y yo escuchamos unos ruidos extraños.-

Raito:- fufu.. Acaso tienes miedo enano..- pregunto divertido.

Kanato:- no es eso estúpido pervertido, e..es que…teddy se asustó….

Ayato:- JA claro teddy…-

Tomoya:- basta… kanato no hay que preocuparse Kento esta fuera haciendo el recorrido, soma esta con Shu en esa tienda de música y Yuuto esta…. Donde esta Yuuto? Pregunto exaltado…

Yuma:- esta afuera junto con…..

Un fuerte estruendo hizo que el vampiro dejara de hablar…. De repente vieron como un joven rubio volaba desde afuera hacia adentro de la casa traspasando la pared…. Todos aquellos vieron como aterrizaba en el suelo, mientras que se escuchó una grave voz a sus espaldas…

-BUENO… BUENO… PERO A QUIENES TENEMOS AQUÍ-

**Espero que les haya gustado... oh si pueden seguirme en mi facebook( . ) alli encontraran mas historias y juegos y admis muy divertidas... besos y hasta la prox. **


	4. Capitulo 3 Desertores

** Primero que nada muchas gracias a **

** Soltaisho; Fer; .127;luly queen; **

** Shirayuuki-hime; AwsomenessD **

** Por sus reviews...**

** AWSOMENESSD: Gracias por tu opinion me fue de gran ayuda ya que revise mejor y me di cuenta de que es verdad, no especifico bien los escenarios, es que se me hace dificil eso :P espero que en este cap se entienda mejor... **

** LULY QUEEN: si perdon no se porque no se puede ver... es . **

**BIEN AHORA SI LAS DEJO CON EL TERCER CAP DE ESTA HISTORIA ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO... **

_**Capítulo 3 "Desertores"**_

**Yoko Pov **

Nos encontrábamos en las afueras de la mansión donde nuestros objetivos nos esperaban, el cowboy nos había pedido a Alex y a mí que entráramos por la parte derecha de la mansión… teníamos que ser muy sigilosos ya que todo el maldito jardín estaba repleto de rosas blancas con espinas que atravesarían la piel que tocara y eso no nos convenía… Mando a un grupo de tres por el lado izquierdo, a otros tres por la parte de atrás… y el junto a cinco más se dirigían por el frente. Teníamos que chequear el perímetro y esperar a su señal para atacar. En eso un fuerte estruendo nos hizo mirar hacia la puerta principal de la mansión… pero solo podíamos ver polvo flotar en el aire…

Alex:- ¿qué mierda fue eso?- me pregunto poniéndose de pie completamente ya que ambos estábamos agachados.

-no lo sé, no dio ninguna señal… a..acaso el… - di dos paso hacia el frente para tratar de ver algo…

El polvo se disipo y vimos a aquel tipejo entrar como dueño del hogar por un buraco hecho en la pared…seguido por los otros cinco idiotas… varios segundos después ruidos de derrumbes provenían de allí.

-¿maldito estúpido, que está haciendo?…- pregunte con furia sin sacar mi mirada en dirección a aquella pared destrozada.

Alex:- ¡Yoko vamos rápido!- me dio un golpe en el hombro y corrió hacia la mansión, lo seguí rápidamente pisando todas las rosas que se cruzaban en el camino… ¡odio las rosas!

**Pov normal.**

-bueno, bueno pero a quienes tenemos aquí-

Se pudo escuchar mientras un hombre con una sonrisa sádica se adentraba a la mansión por el gran agujero que había provocado tirando al rubio que yacía en el suelo mientras que los hermanos Sakamaki y Mukami se acercaban a él para ver su estado…

Yuma:- oi estas bien?- Pregunto inclinándose solo un poco hacia el.

Yuuto:- tch, si…- dijo tratando de levantarse, el vampiro castaño le extendió la mano para facilitar el trabajo.

Tomoya:- Yuuto sácalos de aquí…- grito mientras dirigía la mirada a aquellos hombres parados enfrente de ellos.

Yuuto:-¡ vam….- no termino de hablar cuando una flecha le dio en su hombro…

(…) no iran a ningún lado. -Se volvió a escuchar la voz de aquel sujeto.

Tomoya se abalanzo encima de este y una gran pelea se presentó, varios segundos después el sujeto lo tomo por el cuello y lo voló haciendo que se estrellara contra una gran repisa de madera que contenía copas y licores.

(..)no son nada contra mi… así que será mejor que solo se rindan.- pronuncio con arrogancia y aires desafiantes.

Yuuto al ver que su compañero había sido golpeado se arrancó la flecha de su hombro y se tiro encima del atacante, pero sus intentos fueron en vanos ya que este se cubrió con una mano y con la otra le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara.

(…) ¡AGARRENLOS!- grito a los miembros del equipo que lo acompañaban, en menos de un pestañeo aquellos sujetos habían rodeado a los 9 vampiros..- Son armas de plata, así que no intenten nada estúpido o morirán más rápido de lo previsto.- advirtió dibujando una gran sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

(…) ¡Tenemos a este!.. –Exclamo uno más del equipo que entraba junto a su compañero lanzando al suelo a un maltratado vampiro peli naranja..

(…) bien atenlos… no queremos que sigan intentando detenernos. -

Dicho esto los hombres allí presentes ataron a los guardianes… los tres gritaron del dolor al sentir las sogas enroscar sus manos a sus espaldas.

(…)¿Quema cierto?- pregunto burlándose de ellos.- verán, los vampiros son inmunes a esas creencias humanas de los crucifijos y agua bendita… pero dale agua bendita, flores de belladona y estramonio a una bruja y sabrá hacer un poderoso veneno contra vampiros.- soltó una carcajada divertido por la cara de los tres rehenes.- pensé que iba a ser más difícil, me habían hablado mucho de ustedes…patéticos… llévenlos a la otra habitación- ordeno.- no vamos a matarlos tan rápido… que vean como han fracasado.- escupió hacia su derecha y movió su cabeza para que se los llevaran de alli. Cuatro sujetos los escoltaron hacia un cuarto que se encontraba a la izquierda de ellos. Los tiraron adentro y cerraron la puerta.

En eso la chica y el licántropo entraron corriendo…

Yoko:- ¿QUE CARAJO ESTAS HACIENDO SEAN?- grito frente a todos los presentes.

Sean:- nuestro trabajo que más.- respondió cortante.

Alex:- no diste ninguna señal de ataque.- lo miro seriamente con furia.

Sean solo sonrió – vi mi la oportunidad y ataque-

La chica alli presente dirigió su mirada hacia los 9 vampiros que se encontraba acorralados por los demás miembros de su equipo… estos le regresaron la mirada con ira ya que ella era una más que los iba a matar.

Yoko:- falta uno- dijo cerrando sus ojos

Sean:- ¿Qué?

Yoko:- son diez y hay nueve- respondió cortante –¿ acaso no sabes contar?- chasqueo burlona.

Sean:- tch, cállate- dirigió la mirada a uno de sus compañeros.- chequea arriba.- ordeno.

En menos de un minuto de escucho

-DESPEJADO-

Sean:- tch, maldición… ¡tú!- se dirigió a un hombre junto a el- trae a esos guardianes…. Supongo que…- volvió su ojos a los 9 vampiros-¿ no me dirán donde están los que faltan cierto?…-

Todos permanecieron en silencio en eso el hombre que había mandado por los tres guardianes apareció ante ellos y los arrojo al suelo apuntándoles con un arma en la cabeza.-

Sean:- bien… ¿donde está el que falta?..- se inclinó apenas hacia ellos.

Nadie pronuncio una palabra…

**Yoko Pov**

Estaba parada cerca de aquel asqueroso tipo, viendo como reía victorioso, levante mi mirada para ver a aquellos vampiros que estaba aprisionados …no sé porque, sentía que esto no estaba bien…ellos me miraban con odio, y en el fondo de mi frio corazón sentía que algo andaba mal… en ese momento escuche al idiota preguntar dónde estaba el que faltaba dirigí mi mirada hacia él y vi a tres jóvenes que estaban atados de manos a la espalda siendo apuntados con armas en la cabeza… uno de ellos levanto la cara mirando a Sean directamente a los ojos y lo escupió, él lo golpeó fuertemente dándole un puñetazo… sentí como mi corazón paraba de latir, no podía estar sucediendo eso… no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían…

-T..T..Tomoya- dije en un susurro que solo pudo ser escuchado por Alex que estaba a mi lado.

Alex:-¿ lo conoces Yoko?-. Pregunto en un escaso susurro girando hacia mí.

Asentí sin sacar los ojos de aquellos muchachos… estaba dura no podía moverme sentía cada musculo de mi cuerpo tensarse…

-e..eran mis compañeros…- murmure apenas, la voz no me salía, nada en mi cuerpo me estaba correspondiendo.

Alex:-¡mierda!… ¿Steel souls?- pregunto acercándose más a mí con desesperación.

-s..si

Alex:- ahora me crees cuando te dije que esto olía a mierda…- paso una mano por su cabello, furioso.- ¿qué hacemos?.

No podía contestar, mis pensamientos se nublaron, ellos jamás aceptarían un trabajo para proteger a vampiros, si no hubiese una buena razón para hacerlo… mierda… mierda… aquel tipo seguía golpeándolos. Algo tenía que hacer, pero no podía reaccionar maldición.

Alex:-¡¿Yoko, que hacemos?!- volvió a preguntarme apretando sus dientes con impaciencia. Eso me hizo reaccionar rápidamente, lo mire seria y volvi mi mirada hacia el cowboy idiota.

-SEAN- grite para llamar su atención lo cual logre inmediatamente.- ya tenemos a nuestros objetivos larguemos de aquí antes que se compliquen las cosas.- pronuncie con voz fría, tratando de ocultar todo tipo de emoción.

**Tomoya Pov**

Escuche la voz de una mujer llamando la atención de aquel sujeto, no podía mover mis manos ya que cada vez que lo hacía estas ardían como el infierno, quería matar a ese sujeto… solo levante mi mirada en dirección donde provenía la voz… no lo podía creer sentí como mis ojos se abrían tanto que casi saltaban de mi rostro…. Era Yoko… nuestra Yoko… quien estaba parada frente a mi hablando con ese maldito… esto no podía ser cierto, ella no podía estar con el… en ese momento escucho al sujeto hablar.

Sean:- tch, no me digas lo que tengo que hacer o ¿ACASO TE OLVIDASTE DE QUIEN MANDA!?.- su tono de voz era enfermante, comenzó a acercarse a ella con furia pero un muchacho de cabellos blanco se interpuso en el camino y le hablo…

-¿qué mierda está pasando aquí? Atacas sin avisar, retienes a prisioneros, nuestros objetivos ya tendrían que estar en la camioneta… era un golpe rápido… ¿qué estás haciendo? Estas no eran las ordenes que teníamos…- ¿ordenes? De que estaban hablando, no podía creerlo, que estaba pasando… ¿qué estaba haciendo ella aquí? Pude despegar mi mirada de Yoko al escuchar al tipo ese riendo…

**Pov normal**

Sean lanzo una mirada aterradora hacia Alex pero este lo miro sin importancia.

Sean:- las cosas han cambiado… verán…. – dijo acercándose a los 9 vampiros mientras que Yoko miraba a Tomoya que la veía desconcertado, lo miro con tristeza para luego mirar nuevamente al peli castaño con furia -esto se hará así….- de un momento a otro la mano del sujeto atravesó el estómago de un muchacho que llevaba vendas en su cuello y manos. Yoko y Alex fueron los únicos de su equipo que se sobresaltaron mientras que sus hermanos gritaban un fuerte no.

Yoko:- ¡¿QUE MIERDA ESTAS HACIENDO ESTUPIDO!?- grito desesperada. Dando un paso hacia adelante.

Alex:- la misión es llevarlos vivos….- retruco con exasperación.

Yoko vio como el vampiro caía suavemente al suelo en brazos de otros muchachos que lo intentaban sostener.

Sean:- jaja, la misión cambio, los mataremos a todos y extraeremos su sangre, esas son las nuevas órdenes de blood moon.-

Los dos amigos se miraron espantados, era cierto, todo lo que el contacto de Alex les había mandado y sospechaban eran ciertos… algo tenían que hacer Yoko miro desesperada a sus excompañeros… la tristeza y remordimiento la invadieron pero rápidamente, fijo su mirada a su líder, era furia, deseos de matar lo que demostraba.

Yoko:- Alex….

Alex:- lo se… yo tenía razón…- pronuncio entrecerrando sus ojos y pasando una mano por su cabello.- cuando quieras….-

Sean:- bien ahora….- fue interrumpido.

Yoko:- ¿qué carajo eres?- pregunto mirándolo desafiante.

Sean:- ñaaaa, podría decirse que…. Un hibrido….- respondió con burla.

Alex:- eras humano,… moriste… ¿cómo mierda puedes ser un hibrido?

Sean:- vaya.. al parecer alguien estuvo husmeando donde no correspondía ,al consejo no le gustara eso… verán…- se llevó la mano que contenía la sangre de aquel muchacho a la boca y la lamio… esto saco de si a los dos jóvenes que lo enfrentaban, mientras que los demás de su equipo sonreían al ver esto.

Alex:- es cierto…eres un jodido hibrido….¿ Y ellos?- movió su cabeza señalando a los demás hombres con los cuales había llegado.

Sean:- también….- pronuncio en medio de un cantito.

Yoko:- Alex dime… ¿a qué nos dedicamos?….- hablo sin sacar su mirada de Carter.

Alex con una sonrisa divertida respondió- A matar a bichos que amenazan la seguridad de las personas.- la chica formo una sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

Sean:- no se atrevan…

Si más que decir la chica saco sus dos armas que llevaba detrás de su cintura y comenzó a disparar a los híbridos que se encontraban amenazando a los 9 vampiros frente a ella… por su parte el albino tomo tres dagas en su mano y las tiro clavando en el cuello a tres de los sujetos que se encontraban a su izquierda… desenfundo a sus bebes las beso y luego se abrió paso a tiros disparando hacia los cuatro tipos que custodiaban a los ex compañeros de su amiga.

Sean se abalanzó contra Yoko haciendo que esta soltara sus armas, inmediatamente saco sus sais las giro en sus manos y ataco sin bacilar… ambos se golpeaban brutalmente, la chica no desaprovecho oportunidad, oportunidad que tenía la utilizaba para clavar sus armas en el cuerpo de aquel sujeto…

Alex se encontraba peleando con uno de los híbridos que le impedía llegar hasta los guardianes los cuales se encontraba forcejeando las sogas para soltarse, pero les era imposible por el veneno. Este le dio un fuerte cabezazo a su oponente dio un giro mientras sacaba otra daga de plata de su bolsillo y termino su vuelta clavándole el arma del lado derecho de su cuello, haciendo que su camino quedara libre. Corrió hasta ellos, tomo una navaja y corto las cuerdas. Mientas que dirigía cortos vistazos en dirección a su amiga que se encontraba en batalla con Sean.

-¡YOKO!- grito Alex al ver que Sean la sostenía levantada del cuello, cuando se quiso dar paso hacia ella vio como la chica golpeaba con su rodilla las costillas del sujeto y este aflojaba el agarre. Al caer al piso lo volvió a golpear dándole un rodillazo en su rostro y sin pestañar clavo una de sus sais en el cuello de este y la saco sin remordimiento.

-ohh eh querido hacer esto desde que te vi.- dijo con diversión en su rostro. Tratando de mantenerse firme en el lugar ya que tastabillaba.

Sean:- m..mal…di..ta… - dijo agarrándose el cuello.- es eso un disparo se escuchó y la chica vio como caía hacia un costado aquel hibrido.

Alex:- no te ibas a sacar las ganas tu sola.- pronuncio guardando sus armas en sus caderas. La chica solo sonrió. De pronto se escuchó las voces de aquellos que se encontraban alrededor del vampiro que había sido atacado por sean.

-AZUSA…AZUSA… VAMOS HERMANO….MIERDAAAAAAAA.-

Ambos se dirigieron a aquella escena viendo como un chico alto de cabellos despeinados agitaba con desesperación el cuerpo de aquel joven…

Yoko:- ¿aun respira?- pregunto poniéndose al lado del vampiro.

Alex:- yoko es un vampiro…- respondió entrecerrando los ojos.

Yoko:- tch, ellos saben de lo que estoy hablando.

Yuma:- si pero débilmente, no va a sobrevivir…

Yoko:- muévete…

Otro chico de cabellos negros y ojos grises le hablo.

-¿que diablos quieres hacer, no hicieron suficiente ya,? MATARON A MI HERMANO MALDITOS….

Yoko:- MUEVETE.- ordeno con frialdad… no está muerto aun….- sin más saco un cuchillo que llevaba en uno de sus bolsillos eh hizo un corte en su mano la llevo hasta la boca del vampiro que yacía en el suelo y le dio a beber de aquel liquido carmesí… este apenas abrió su boca al sentir el sabor de la sangre y bebió lentamente.

-¡TIENE UN AGUJERO EN SU ESTOMAGO!- grito el castaño alto.

-tch, eso no servirá de nada.- dijo un rubio prácticamente llorando.

Tomoya:- déjenla ella sabe lo que hace.-

En ese momento el vampiro que yacía en el piso comenzó a abrir los ojos empujando cada vez más su boca en la mano de la chica…

Yoko:- ya,ya no te emociones tanto niñato.-dijo sacando su mano..

-AZUSA!- se escuchó en forma de coro mientras que ambos se ponían de pie…

- ¿qué diablos le hiciste?…- pregunto uno de los vampiros que llevaba unos lentes mientras se los acomodaba y veía con sorpresa a la chica delante de ellos…

La morena solo sonrió… - le di mi sangre que más.-

-Y…YOKO…- se escuchó una voz angustiada y sorprendida a la vez, que provenía desde la entrada de la mansión. La chica giro a ver quién la llamaba aunque pudo reconocer su voz…

-SOMA- pronuncio escasamente, sin darle tiempo a nada el chico se arrebató hacia ella estrechándola en un abrazo, los tres compañeros de él esperaron a que la soltase para hacer lo mismo.

-¿¡LA CONOCEN!?- 9 vampiros preguntaron haciendo resonar las paredes de aquella habitación…

Tomoya:- si.. ella es Yoko Sayuki, nuestra ex compañera… -la boca de todos los presentes se abrió instantáneamente…

-¿PERO QUE DIABLOS SUCEDIÓ AQUÍ?- pregunto un chico rubio que entraba por la puerta o lo que quedaba de ella.

-vino blade el caza vampiros a hacernos una visita- bufo con sarcasmo un pelirrojo con ojos verde.

Soma:- Ayato, basta… ¿enserio que sucedió Tomoya?,… ¿Yoko?….

Tomoya:- nos atacaron… sino hubiese sido por Yoko y su compañero… tsk, estaríamos muertos…-

-fufu… esta linda asesina venía con ellos si mal no recuerdo y si mis ojos no me engañaron…al igual que aquel.- dijo posando sus ojos con una mirada felina sobre la chica e ignorando completamente la presencia del albino.

Tomoya:-Raito tiene razón… Yoko, ¿nos podrías explicar eso?.. ¿Qué hacías con ellos?….-

Yoko:- es largo de explicar y….- fue interrumpida.

Alex:- YOKO basta debemos irnos…- dijo tomándola del brazo pero fue detenido por Kento.

Kento:- después de casi tres años no dejaremos que se vaya, ¿qué es lo que pasó Yoko?.-

Alex:- me importa un carajo lo que quieran… acabamos de traicionar al consejo para el cual trabajamos, si no nos vamos somos cadáver ¿puedes entenderlo o te lo dibujo?.

Tomoya:- espera..¿que? ¿que mierda está pasando Yoko? por favor te necesitamos con nosotros, esto… toda esta mierda que está pasando nos involucra a todos, tanto a nosotros como a ustedes…

LA chica y el albino cruzaron miradas y comunicándose a través de ella ambos afirmaron con la cabeza.

Alex:- bien… pero… tenemos que salir de este lugar, ellos son la presa- dijo señalando a los 10 vampiros que miraban sin entender aquella situación.- ustedes sus guardianes, y nosotros los desertores a los cuales les darán caza… tenemos que ir a un lugar seguro.

Yoko:- se dónde podemos ir… vamos- expreso con calma.

Sin más estos caminaron en dirección a la salida, los cuatro guardianes miraron a los vampiros y les dijeron que los siguieran, con reproches y mala gana estos obedecieron…

Yoko:- una vez que nos ubiquemos, les explicaremos lo que está pasando…

-BIEN- se escuchó en unísono.

Yoko:-Pero antes…. -Saco un encendedor de su bolsillo Alex tomo unas botellas de licor que se encontraban tiradas en el suelo y las término de romper -lo siento pero esto es necesario.- miro a los vampiros dueños del hogar que la miraban perplejos…

Sin más prendió fuego la gigantesca mansión, dejando con la boca abierta a todos los presentes…

-VAMONOS!- ordeno la joven.

Tratando de salir del shock todos caminaron siguiendo a esos dos que tantos problemas les habían traído… cada vez se alejaban más dejando a sus espaldas la imagen de grandes llamas que consumían el lugar….

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO... DEJEN SUS REVIEWS! NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAP... **


	5. Capitulo 4 Las cosas cambian

**Muchas gracias a **

**Raquel egez; soltaisho; MizuhashiNeko; Elinash;**

**Shirayuuki-Hime; Lostgirl54; Luly Reina; Alejandra; fer; **

**Por Sus comentarios, me Hacen muy Feliz saber Que les va Gustando la historia. **

**En Este capitulo Las Que querian saber Quien es Yoko lo sabran Pero pára entenderla Habra Que Esperar Mas cap ;) espero sinceramente Que les guste Este nuevo capitulo ... **

_**Capítulo 4 "Las cosas cambian"**_

Catorce vampiros y un licántropo estaban parados en la calle cerca de una plazoleta, esperando… de repente una gran combi blanca apareció frente a ellos mostrando por la ventanilla a una chica morena que Solo hablo desde el asiento sacando uno de sus brazos apoyándolo en la ventanilla que se encontraba baja.

-¿esperan una invitación?- expreso sarcástica.

Todos aquellos subieron rápidamente sorprendidos

Tomoya:- AHORA ROBAS AUTOS TAMBIEN?!- dijo mientras se subía de copiloto

Yoko:- te sorprenderías al saber lo que puedo hacer.- se burló ante la expresión de este y sin más piso el acelerador a toda velocidad.

-creo que me enamore- se escuchó a dos jóvenes con voz pervertida.

Alex:- tch, novatos.- susurro al ver que un rubio con ropas llamativas y a uno que llevaba un sombrero puesto miraban con deseo en dirección a su compañera.

Soma:- ¿Yoko a donde vamos?.-

Yoko:- a un lugar seguro… solo esperen…

Luego de unos 40 min de viaje los cuales ya estaban desesperando a los hermanos vampiros ya que cada vez que preguntaban la chica solo decía, esperen, o ya llegamos… se vieron dentro de un un bosque… a lo que Tomoya pregunto sorprendido.

Tomoya:- a..acaso tu..nos estas….

Yoko:- asi es!-dijo cortando las palabras de aquel muchacho.- este lugar esta apartado y como sabrás no puede ser rastreado…- su tono era muy serio y despreocupado.

Unos minutos después se pudo sentir como la chica apagaba el motor de la combi.

-bien, bajemos.-

Todos bajaron del automóvil y se sorprendieron al ver una mansión aún más grande de donde ellos vivan… era prácticamente como un castillo.

Reiji:- q…quien… de quien es este lugar?-pregunto sorprendido

Yoko:- Mío… era mi hogar.- dijo subiendo unos pequeños escalones hacia la puerta principal.

-¡HOGARRRR ES UN MALDITO CASTILLO!- dijo exaltado Ayato.

Yoko solo sonrió indiferente.- vamos entren…

Al abrir las grandes puestas de su hogar todos se adentraron observando muchos paños blancos que cubrían lo que ellos suponían que eran muebles.. todo el lugar estaba impecable y se veía que las cosas que habitaban alli eran lujosas.

Ayato:- bien ¿quién rayos eres, una princesa, reina o algo así, y quiere experimentar lo que es la adrenalina?- pregunto con una sonrisa lasciva. La chica solo lo ignoro con un suspiro…

Kento:- vaya, para estar abandonado está todo muy bien limpio.- dijo mirando sus alrededores con sorpresa.

Yoko:- sí, es más que seguro que Kara mantenga este lugar, cuando decidí irme dijo que esperaría a que vuelva y que mantendría todo en su lugar.

Alex:- Kara?

Yoko:-Nani…- susurro solo para el.-

Alex:-ohh ya entiendo…-

Yoko:- bien, siéntense, tenemos que hablar.

Tiro de dos fundas dejando relucir dos extravagantes sillones de cuero marrón oscuro. Hizo una señal a los presentes para que tomaran asiento.

Yoko:-bien por donde comenzamos-

Tomoya:- por el principio… ellos son.- dijo señalando a los 10 vampiros que se encontraban sentados juntos en uno de los sofás, pero no pudo terminar de hablar.-

Yoko:- sabemos quiénes son no hacen falta las presentaciones.-dijo cruzándose de piernas.- los íbamos a raptar ¿te acuerdas?.- hablo con arrogancia tomando por sorpresa a sus ex compañeros.- vayamos al grano ¿les parece?-

Tomoya la miro seriamente.- si me parece bien… ¿quién es él? –Señalo al albino.-y ¿qué hacías con ellos?-

Yoko:- él es Alexander James, tiene 19 años, trabajamos o trabajábamos juntos para blood moon.-

Kento: Blood….Moon…- pronuncio incrédulo, para luego gritar con furia.- NOS DEJASTE PARA RECIBIR ORDENES.- Yuuto se acercó a él tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero este se encontraba furiosos.-Respóndeme Yoko…¿te fuiste para ir con ellos?- pregunto acercándose más a ella. Pero el licántropo se atravesó en su camino.

Alex:- Hey, tranquilo.- advirtió seriamente.

Kento:¿Quién CARAJO TE CREES QUE ERES PARA HABLARME ASI?!-Ambos se quedaron mirando seriamente mientras los demás guardaban silencio.

Yoko:-YA PAREN LOS DOS!- hablo en voz alta pero sin gritar.- Kento sabes muy bien…todos saben muy bien porque me fui.-

Yuuto:-Entonces dinos ¿cómo terminaste con ellos?-expreso con tristeza en su rostro…-¿Cómo es que lo conociste a el?-

Yoko suspiro no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones, pero al ver a sus ex compañeros y amigos mirarla preocupados y ansiosos no pudo resistirse a contarles…

Yoko:- bien, lo contare rápido y no lo repetiré, - todos prestaron atención incluso los Sakamaki y Mukami que estaban intrigados por saber quién era esa chica….- cuando me marche de aquí me fui a Italia, allí tenía un departamento que mi padre me había comprado antes de morir, nadie sabía de el, solo él y yo. Estando allí se escuchaban los rumores que por las noches un grupo de extraños atacaban a jóvenes estudiantes. Cuando encontraban sus cuerpos estaban secos, no había sangre.. Sabia de que se trataba.- dijo levantando su mirada hacia los vampiros y sonrió.- así que una noche decidí ir a las afueras de una escuela donde vi a unos sujetos que se ocultaban entre las sombras espiando a las estudiantes, cuando dos de ellas se separaron del grupo y se encaminaban hacia un subte estos comenzaron a seguirlas así que los seguí yo también…

**Flashback **

La chica seguía cuidadosamente a cuatro hombres que perseguían a dos niñas bajo un túnel que daba al subte.

-oigan jovencitas acaso no es muy tarde para andar solas…- escucho a uno de ellos decirle a una de las niñas.

C1:- n…no..es que recién salimos de las escuela.-dijo apretando las mano de su amiga nerviosamente.-

C2:- mejor nos vamos caminando.- se apuró a dar unos cuantos pasos pero otro de los sujetos se apuró a ponerse delante de ellas.

-no irán a ningún lado jovencitas, mmm huelen delicioso.-

En ese momento la chica que se ocultaba en una de las columnas del túnel observando lo que sucedía salió asiéndose notar.

-USTEDES INDIGENTES DEJEN A ESA CHICAS EN PAZ.- grito llamando la atención de los cuatro sujetos.-¡LARGO CORRAN!- se dirigió las jóvenes que temblaban nerviosas sin moverse del lugar, la joven morena suspiro.- LARGOOOOO Oh YO SERE LA QUE LAS MATARE POR IDIOTAS!- sin más y con la furia que les grito las chicas salieron de allí como alma que les lleva el diablo.

-vaya..vaya pero tenemos a una joven que se las da de heroína.- dijo bulón uno de ello.

-tsk, es una niñata más, voy a ser el primero que la pruebe.-

-QUE IDIOTAS! Saben…hace un tiempo atrás hasta les hubiera dado la oportunidad de rendirse, arrepentirse e irse…pero…-saco dos sais de su espalda- eso es tiempo pasado…ahora solo morirán como las ratas que son.. -mostro una sonrisa sádica y terrorífica.

-MALDITA MOCOSA TE MATARE.- en ese momento uno de ellos se abalanzo sobre ella pero esta lo esquivo y clavo una sai en su pecho atravesando el corazón de aquel vampiro-

-Quien sigue- dijo sacando el puñal que chorreaba sangre.. Giro sus sais y miro con diversión a los demás. Los tres sujetos se tiraron sobre ella una batalla sorprendente se presentó los tres intentaban atacar al mismo tiempo esta los esquivaba y golpeaba ataco a otro y clavando un puñal en su cuello mientras que con el otro clavo su corazón. Giro rápidamente y ataco al siguiente dejándolo sin vida, el ultimo se encontraba a sus espaldas y cuando la iba a atacar por detrás un disparo se escuchó. Esta volteo para ver que había sido cuando vio a un muchacho peli blanco que se acercaba a ella guardando un arma en su cadera.

-vaya estos chupasangre si que son molesto.- dijo acercándose más a la chica, la cual lo detuvo empuñando uno de sus cuchillos frente a su cuello-

-Y tu licántropo, ¿que estás haciendo aquí?.-

-mmm, por empezar no deberías agradecer a quien te salvo el trasero de esa forma, si te quisiera matar ya lo hubiera hecho,esteeee podrías bajar el cuchillo.- dijo divertido

Esta lo fue bajando lentamente…- Nadie te pidió ayuda lassie, así que vete por donde viniste.-

-tch, malcriada, estos eran mis objetivos así que la que debería irse por donde vino eres tu.- dijo inclinando su cabeza hacia la chica.

- jaja, entonces págame porque hice todo el trabajo por ti.- se cruzó de brazos.

-jaja eres buena, cuántos años tienes 5?-

La chica inflo sus mejillas furiosa.

-16, perro sarnoso.-

-lobo…soy un lobo no perro, tigresa.-

-no me digas así idiota, tch me largo antes de arrancarte la cabeza.-

- oi!-grito hacia la chica que iba de salida.- tal vez podrías trabajar con nosotros, al parecer estamos del mismo bando.- la miro con ansiedad.-

-gracias, pero no trabajo en equipo.-

-jeje, eres rara… pero por si cambias de opinión ten.- le dio una tarjeta…

-¿blood moon?- pregunto extrañada. El albino solo asintió.- tsk, lo pensare, adiós.-

-OYE! Soy Alexander, ¿cómo te llamas?…

-que molesto, Yoko,- respondió mientras seguía su camino dejando al joven solo allí en medio de los recién muertos.

**Fin flashback**

Yoko:-A los tres días me decidí por entrar a la organización de santurrones, Alex y yo hicimos varios trabajos juntos después de eso… así nos conocimos, fin de la historia.- pronuncio seriamente mientras todos los demás la miraban sorprendidos.

Tomoya:- ya veo…pero Yoko… tu jamás seguías ordenes como es que...-

Yoko:-eso era antes, una vez que entre allí todo se facilitó en mi vida, seguir ordenes era mucho mejor que lo que hacía antes.-

Soma:- Antes… te refieres a cuando estabas con nosotros…- la chica abrió sus ojos nerviosa.

Yoko:- si quieres entenderlo así…- respondió fríamente.

Kento:- esta chica no es Yoko…¿Quién eres?-

Yoko:-Kento… las cosas cambiaron mucho desde aquel tiempo… ahora soy esto que ves!

Raito:- a mi me gusta lo que veo.-

-CALLATE.- gritaron todos juntos.

Yoko:-¿alguna otra pregunta? Qué esté relacionada con lo que paso en la mansión de estos.- señalo a los 10 vampiros con desprecio.

Reiji:- Si… yo tengo una..-Acomodo sus lentes!- ¿PORQUE QUEMASTE MI CASA?- la chica y el albino cruzaron miradas…

Alex:- para protegerlos, ya sabían dónde vivían, iban a volver por ustedes.-

Reiji:-estaba hablando con ella no contigo…- el joven peli blanco suspiro de cansancio.

Yoko:- ¿algo más?-

Ruki:- ¿Quiénes eran los que nos atacaron?- pregunto acercándose a ella. Nuevamente ambos compañeros se lanzaron miradas de preocupación siendo captadas por el pelinegro.- No lo saben ¿cierto?-

Yoko:- asi es… no lo sabemos… a simple vista eran humanos, pero alex descubrió que ese estúpido cowboy había muerto semanas antes, no sabemos cómo revivió, y mucho menos como se convirtió en un hibrido…

Alex:-ahora que lo mencionas… Yoko, esos especímenes eran muy fuertes.. los de su clase no son asi… y les costó menos de un parpadeo atrapar a estos.- señalo a los cuatro guardianes.

Kento:- eso fue porque nos atacaron por sorpresa!-

Tomoya:- no el tiene razón, había algo en ellos que… no sé cómo explicarlo.

Yoko:- bien, creo que de eso nos encargaremos Alex y yo.

Reiji:-¿acaso eres como el?- pregunto tomándola por sorpresa.-tu aroma… eres una humana, ¿Cómo es posible que te hayas defendido como lo hiciste?...este es un lobo su despreciable olor lo delato ni bien piso el que era mi hogar…pero tú ¿Cómo es posible que una humana sea así?-

Soma:- no, ella es…- un golpe de Kento en su estómago lo callo.- ya…deja..de hacer eso idiota…me dolió.- dijo el chico tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Kento:- eso no es importante.- los ojos de Yoko se abrieron sorprendidos.

**Yoko Pov**

_Eso no es importante_…- escuche decir a Kento, aunque pasaron ya casi tres años el me seguía protegiendo.

¿quién soy?,… eso ya no me importa, no hay motivo para ocultarlo… ya no soy la misma chica tímida y amorosa que era antes, ahora todo me valía mierda, pero sin embargo ellos… eran como siempre… los mire a los cuatro, se veían igual que cuando trabajábamos juntos, quería correr a abrazarlos y colgarme a las espaldas de Yuuto como hacía antes, poner rojo de vergüenza a Soma, jugarles bromas pesadas a Kento, y hacer renegar a Tomoya… sacudí mi cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos de mi…. Ahora era distinta… esa había sido mi decisión alejarme de ellos para no causarles daño.

-¿que no es importante? Esta chica, mato a un sujeto que ninguno pudo que casi mata a Azusa, que huele a humana, y que su sangre cerró un agujero que cubría todo el estómago de mi hermano.- dijo furioso un castaños muy alto que identifique rápidamente, era Yuma.

-Soy una nefilim- solté sin pestañar.

Todos los presentes se me quedaron mirando sorprendidos incluso mis ex compañeros que me miraron sin entender porque lo había dicho.

Kento:- yo..yoko…

-eso ya no importa Kento.- dije entrelazando mis manos mirando las caras de desconcierto de los 10 hermanos vampiros.

Reiji:- ¿una..una nefilim?- me pregunto sorprendido.

-asi es mitad ángel mitad demonio.-dije demostrando sabiduría tratándolo de idiota.

Reiji:-¡SE LO QUE ES UN NEFILIM!

-entonces para que preguntas.- respondí sarcásticamente.

Ayato:- pero…pero tu aroma….

-si eso tiene otra explicación y sinceramente me da flojera asi que volvamos a lo que realmente importa.- respondí cortante, ya estaba dando demasiada información y no me estaba gustando nada que me hicieran tantas preguntas.

Yuuto:-¿Volveremos a ser Steel souls?- pregunto con una mirada entre divertida y ansiosa. ¿Qué? No, no podía volver con ellos… al verlos asi, deseaba tanto poder hacerlo, pero no, no podía… ya había decidido no hacerlo y no podía dar marcha atrás…

-NO!- respondí secamente viendo como la sonrisa de Yuuto se desvanecía.- Yo ya partí de su equipo, no voy a volver, pero como dijo anteriormente Tomoya esto nos involucra a todos, así que, Alex y yo nos encargaremos de investigar qué es lo que sucede, ustedes deberán seguir con el trabajo que hacían… los mantendremos al tanto de lo que encontremos, pero… no somos un equipo.-

Soma:-en mi vida espere escuchar una respuesta asi de tu boca.- sentí como mi corazón se partía en pedazos, pero tome una bocanada de aire, y haciendo lo que mejor hago respondí.

-siempre hay una primera vez.- desvié mi mirada, haciendo de cuenta que me importaba un carajo lo que pensaran.

-BIEN, como ya no tienen donde ir..-

Ayato:-eso te lo debemos a ti.- lo mire sonriendo maliciosamente.

-como decía… pueden quedarse aquí, las habitaciones están arriba elijan cual quieren no les daré un tour, ustedes pueden quedarse en las habitaciones que ocupaban antes.- me dirigí hacia mis ex compañeros que me miraban decepcionados "_si, así me veo a mi misma cada mañana_".

Tomoya:-¿estas segura que eso no te molesta?-me pregunto con sarcasmo, solo sonreí falsamente.

-hagan lo que quieran, si quieren dormir allí, háganlo sino duerman en el piso me da igual.- bien me gradué en la mayor de las mierdas. Me di media vuelta sin mirar a mis "amigos" no quería ver su cara ante mis palabras y me dirigí hacia Alex que me miraba sorprendido.

-tu habitación esta junto a la mia, de esa forma podremos trabajar mejor.- susurre en voz baja. El solo asintió.

Me di media vuelta y decidí salir de ese lugar, ya no lo soportaba más.

-bien, me voy a descansar… que duerman bien.- solté irónicamente saludando con la mano mientras subía las escaleras.

Pov Normal

Ayato:-¡Se hace querer eh!- soltó en medio de un chasquido.-

Soma:-¿Qué… Quien es ella?-

Kento:- no puedo creer que haya cambiado tanto.

Yuuto:-¿Qué vamos a hacer Tomo, ella no nos quiere más… ¿vamos a quedarnos de todas formas?-pregunto al borde de las lágrimas.

Tomoya miraba en dirección hacia donde había partido su amiga. Sin decir una palabra.

Kento:-por supuesto que no… no me quedare viendo como una de las personas más importantes de mi vida me trata como basu…-no termino de hablar siendo interrumpido por su líder.

Tomoya:- nos quedaremos… chicos muéstrenles las habitaciones a los…-

Kento:-¿Qué? Piensas quedarte…. ACASO NO VISTE COMO NOS TRATO… NO LE IMPORTAMOS!-

Tomoya:-¿ENTONCES PORQUE NOS SALVO?…¿ PORQUE SALVO A AZUSA?...piensa Kento… no seas un mar de hormonas!-

Todos quedaron en silencio, hasta que una voz llamo su atención.

-porque ella los ama muchísimo.- respondió el licántropo acercándose a ellos tomándolos por sorpresa.

Yuuto:- ¿todavía nos quiere?-pregunto llenándose nuevamente los ojos de lágrimas.

Alex:- saben… cuando la conocí era de palabras duras, jamás hablaba de nada, me costó mucho llegar a ella, pero lo logre, me convertí en su amigo, y ¿saben de qué me hablaba siempre? De ustedes!... lo único que salía de su boca era Steel Souls….solo hablaba de ustedes… crei que debían saberlo.- pronuncio alejándose de allí.

Soma:-¿a qué estás jugando Yoko?-

Tomoya:- hay que averiguarlo… ¿Kento te quedan dudas?

Kento:- algunas, pero no dejare a mi amiga sola en esto… ese lobo…

Yuuto:-sabe más de la cuenta..-

Raito:-mmm una diablita que finge eh?... ¿fingirá así en la ca…-

-CALLATE.- gritaron los cuatro allí presentes.

Kou:-kyaaa esa gatita es muy sexi… me gusta que sea mala…-

Yuma:-Porque no cierras la boca, esa cerda es una engreída.

Kou:-pero es linda y tiene buen trasero.-

Kento:- ACASO QUIERES QUE TE GOLPEE PERVERTIDO!-

Tomoya:-ya Kento déjalo en paz… tenemos cosas que hacer, muéstrenles sus habitaciones.- ordeno.- mañana será un largo día, lidiando con la nueva Yoko.- pronuncio en medio de una sonrisa.

**En Un lugar lejano**

**-**¿COMO PERMITIERON QUE VOLVIERA?!- grito un hombre entre las sombras caminando de un lado al otro con nerviosismo.

-s…señor lo siento mucho… pero es que cuando se marchó no pudimos localizarla… y…

-LES DIJE QUE LA MANTUVIERAN VIGILADA… DIJERON QUE TODO IBA PERFECTO! Y AHORA ME ENTERO QUE ESTUVO TRABAJANDO PARA ESA MIERDA RELIGIOSA! PARA COLMO DEJARON QUE VOLVIERAAAAAAA!- golpeo fuertemente una pared provocando que todo se derrumbe.

-Señor no entiende, era imposible localizarla…

-CALLATE IDIOTA! O TE MATARE COMO EL GUSANO QUE ERES!-

Otro joven se acercó hacia el hombre que se encontraba hecho una fiera.

-Ella esta con ese licántropo, por lo que vi el la protege mucho, no tiene de que preocuparse.

-EL NO TRABAJA PARA MI! TODO LO QUE HICIMOS, LO QUE HICISTE NO SIRVIRA DE NADA SI ELLA SE QUEDA… LA VOLVERAN A ENCONTRAR… Y ESTA VEZ MATARAN A TODOS SUS AMIGOS….

-Las cosas no salieron como queríamos.

-PENSE QUE SE ALEJARIA DE TODO, QUE ELLA ELIGIRIA OTRA VIDA…SIN EMBARGO SU ALMA SE OSCURECIO…Y….Y….

-QUE CREISTE… QUE SE IRIA Y FORMARIA UNA FAMILIA, QUE JUNTARIA ROSAS PARA SU JARDIN MIENTRAS CRIABA HIJOS?-grito con furia el joven al Señor de alli

-era precisamente lo que creí que haría.

-TE LO ADVERTI… Y NO ME ESCUCHASTE…-

-lo se… tienes que protegerla… tienes que..

- lo sé, la vigilare de cerca…

-No puedes dejar que te vea… eso la…

-¿destrozaría?... Ya lo hice una vez… - pronuncio con tristeza alejándose de el…

El amo y señor de aquel lugar se arrodillo entre los escombros.

-lo siento tanto Yoko… lo siento…- susurro para dejar caer una lagrima…

**Bien que les pareció el capitulo? gusto? dejen sus comentarios :) hasta la proxima! **


	6. Capitulo 5 Recuerdos

**Muchas gracias a **

**Ade Leiva;Raquel eguez; soltaisho; Carolina Nuez;**

**Shirayuuki-Hime; Lostgirl54; ; Alejandra; Tami Torres;y a las que**

**escribieron sin nombre :) **

**Por Sus comentarios! **

**Aqui dejo Respuestas a Reviews:**

**Carolina Nuez: Son Tres los que hablan, el amo y señor del lugar con un empleado, y luego entra un tercero que es mas cercano al dueño del lugar. **

**Raquel eguez:- si gracias por tu comentario me di cuenta de que ni siquiera puse (hombrecito 1..2..etc) tratare de que no ocurra otra vez :P**

**anonimo:- mmm creo que el porque especificamente aun no lo dire, pero en el cap de hoy da a entender algo, y ella si se enamorara de uno de los vampiros, ninguno de sus compañeros entra en rol de romance... ella se enamorara de uno de los 10. :D **

**Bien aqui les dejo el nuevo cap espero que lo disfruten! **

**_Capítulo 5 "Recuerdos"_**

Todos estaban reunidos en el comedor desayunando lo que Kento había preparado; tostadas y jugo.

Ayato:-Eres pésimo para preparar la comida.- se quejó al ver su tostada totalmente negra.

Kento:-Si no te agrada no comas.- el pelirrojo soltó un chasquido e hizo una mueca de asco soltado el pedazo de pan rostizado.

En ese momento la nefilim bajo las escaleras terminando de acomodar su chaqueta de cuero marrón recibiendo la mirada de 14 vampiros.

Yoko:-¿Han visto a Alex?- hablo adentrándose a la cocina.

Tomoya:-¡Buenos días!- soltó con ironía.

Yoko:-para ustedes, para mí son pésimos…¿han visto a Alex?- volvió a preguntar sirviéndose un vaso de jugo. Sus ex compañeros la miraron sin decir una palabra.

Raito:-oh diablita ¿Por qué dices algo tan feo? Quieres que te ayude a convertir tu pésimo dia en uno maravilloso.- la miro lascivamente mientras hablaba divertido. La morena bebió su jugo completamente sin sacar su mirada de la de él.

Yoko:-*suspiro* y pensar que en este momento yo estaría en mi departamento recuperándome de una buena resaca, pero aquí estoy escuchando este tipo de idioteces. - coloco el vaso en el fregadero.

Raito:-fufu, puedes tener una resaca conmigo si quieres yo no tengo problema.-

Reiji:-Raito compórtate.- llamo la atención de su hermano.

Kou:- cuenta conmigo también.- le guiño un ojo.

Tomoya:-El licántropo está afuera esperándote. – hablo interrumpiendo.

Yoko:-bien iremos a comprar unas computadoras y unos celulares ya que descartamos todo por las dudas, así que…

Tomoya:- bien.- respondió secamente.

Kanato:-tráeme dulces.- exigió, la chica lo miro inclinando su cabeza hacia un costado.

Yoko:-no soy tu maldita niñera y mucho menos tu empleada, ¿quieres dulces? Ve a comprarlos tú.

Kanato:-¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES MALDITA ESTUPIDA!?¡VOY A MATARTE!- la morena sonrió divertida, mirando a sus ex compañeros.

Yoko:-háganme un favor y aclárenle a este niñito que yo no soy su guardiana y mucho menos una de sus víctimas y que si vuelve a amenazarme con matarme le clavare un puñal en su muerto corazón.- soltó con maldad.

Tomoya:- Yoko, es mejor que te vayas a comprar.- hablo con tristeza y decepción.

Yoko:- ¡adiós!.- movió dos de sus dedos saludando y salió por la puerta.

Kento:- No puedo creer que haya dicho eso.

Tomoya:- ¿Qué diablos le pasa? Ella jamás diría algo como eso.

Kanato:- ES UNA MALDITA… LA DESTROZARE Y LA HARE GRITAR Y SUPLICAR.-

Soma:- nadie destrozara a nadie. Ya basta.-

Yuuto:- Yoko… está perdida Tomoya…-

Tomoya:- ¡AUN NO!- grito desesperado.-PORQUE SE TUVO QUE IR… MIERDA!- golpeo con furia la mesa .

Ruki:-¿perdida? ¿A qué te refieres?

Tomoya:- pregúntaselo a ella. – respondió recuperando la compostura. El pelinegro quedo mirándolo analizando toda la situación.

Ruki:- no me interesa hacerlo.- chasqueo mientras daba media vuelta y se retiraba de allí.

Tomoya:- tengo que hacer unas cosas… estaré en mi habitación.-

Todos quedaron en silencio mientras este se retiraba.

Yuma:- ¿alguien va a decirnos que es lo que pasa con esa cerda? Los tres guardianes que quedaron allí lo miraron sin entender.

Yuuto:-¿acaso le dijiste cerda a Yoko? .- tras tanta amargura dejo escapar una carcajada.- te matara si te escucha decirle así.- siguió riendo.

Kento:- lo único que vamos a decirles… es que ella antes no era asi.

Kou:- y como era mi gatita antes de ser una fiera?

Soma:- era un ángel.- respondió nostálgico caminando hacia la salida.

Raito:- al ángel le salieron cuernitos y cola fufu.-

Yuuto- por más que a ti te parezca gracioso.. no lo es para nosotros.- hablo con tristeza.

Reiji:- esto es patético, son vampiros compórtense como tal.-

Kento:- que seamos vampiros no significa que no podemos apreciar a alguien Reiji… Yoko era…es nuestra amiga… si ella no se hubiera atravesado en nuestro camino… ahora no estaríamos aquí. Tengo que..hacer algo.- pronuncio dejándolos solos.

Reiji:- estos vampiros son una deshonra para nuestra raza.

Yuuto:-tal vez sea una deshonra como vampiro… pero no dejare a mi amiga sola en esto. Ella es mi familia.- salió hecho una furia.

Yuma:- bien hecho Sakamaki hiciste enfadar al más meloso de todos.-

Reiji:-¿Qué tan especial es esa mujer para ellos?

Raito:-tal vez estén enamorados.- soltó una risa divertido

Azusa:- a mi…ella…me…agrada…- todos voltearon en su dirección mirándolo sorprendidos.- ella…me..salvo…-

Todos quedaron muy pensativos ante sus palabras.

**Habitación de Tomoya**

El peli azul caminaba de un lado a otro desesperado.

-Yoko, ¿Qué es lo que te paso? Cuando dejaste de confiar en nosotros.-

Se sentó en al borde de la cama y llevo ambas manos a su cabeza.

- Inclino su cabeza hacia arriba y se dejó llevar por los recuerdos…

Flash back.

Tomoya:- DAME ESO YOKO!

Yoko:-NO! Se lo mostrare a tu padre.- saco su lengua burlándose mientras movía una revista de un lado al otro.

Tomoya:-QUE ME LO DES!- se abalanzo sobre ella.-

Yoko:-¡AHHH SEÑOR KUROKI SU HIJO QUIERE MATARMEEE!- grito divertida

El peli azul arrebato la revista de las manos de la niña y se la guardo dentro de su pantalón-

Yoko:-daa si que eres cochino.-

Tomoya:- ja, ahora nadie te creerá.-

Yoko:- ya lo veremos… pero aun asi le dire a tu padre, no tendrías que estar viendo esas revistas a tu edad.

Tomoya:- Soy tres años mayor que tu, no tienes que decirme que ver.

Yoko:- tienes 10 años-lo miro entrecerrando sus ojos-

Tomoya:- y eso que… me gustan esas clases de cosas.-

Yoko:-LE CONTARE A TODOS.-

Tomoya:- claro que no, si lo haces les contare que te hiciste pipi cuando viste esa película de terror.-

Yoko:-ESO NO SE VALE.-

Tomoya:- jaque mate.- soltó divertido. La niña mordió su labio inferior.

Yoko:-está bien… no le diré a nadie que tienes la revista de winnie pooh.-

Tomoya:-¿será nuestro secreto?

Yoko:-será nuestro secreto.-dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Tomoya:- ¿Pacto de amigos?- extendió su mano delante de ella.

Yoko:- pacto de amigos.- dijo entrelazando su mano con la de él.

Tomoya:-¿escupo mi mano o la tuya?.-

Yoko:-¡QUE ASCO!... escupe la tuya.-

Tomoya:- no no lo hare… se que puedo confiar en ti.- la niña sonrió ampliamente.

Yoko:- Y yo en ti.-

Fin flash back

-¿Qué paso Yoko?... ¿Dónde quedo la confianza?¿qué es lo que te sucedió?

**Habitación de soma**

-esto no puede estar sucediendo. Ella no puede rendirse así, sus padres no deseaban esto para ella. Si hubiese llegado a tiempo. – Apretó sus puños con furia.- si no la hubiese dejado sola… ella seguiría siendo la misma. Seguiría siendo el ángel que era.-

Flash back.

El peli negro corría a toda velocidad por la entrada del bosque acercándose más y más a aquella enorme mansión.

Tomoya:- ¡apresúrate soma!

Soma:- eso hago… - grito acelerando más. El olor a sangre invadía sus fosas nasales. Y eso lo estaba desesperando aún más. Por más que corriera a toda velocidad llegar hasta la entrada le era casi imposible.

Soma:-¡YOKO!- ¿DONDE ESTAS?.- grito exasperado mientras entraba al comedor.

Un camino de sangre llegaba hasta la sala de estar, las paredes manchadas y los muebles destruidos.

Corrió hacia el interior y alli la vio. Arrodillada en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente.

Soma:-Y..yoko…-

Yoko:-LOS MATO SOMA LOS MATO.- grito con angustia mientras sus lágrimas caían sin parar.

Soma:-TOMOYA AQUÍ ESTA….- Miro a su alrededor observando horrorizado aquella escena.-lo siento Yoko… lo siento…- se inclinó hacia ella abrazándola con fuerza.- lo siento.- susurro besando su cabeza.

Fin flash back.

-no tendría que haberte dejado sola Yoko, eras mi amiga y te falle… pero no lo volveré a hacer… no te dejare sola nunca mas… y mucho menos dejare que te pierdas por completo.-

**Habitación de Kento**

-Que mierda esta pasando yoko… tu me sacaste a mi de la oscuridad, de la soledad… ¿Qué diablos haces en ese lugar tu ahora? No eres asi… jamás fuiste así… - el peli anaranjado se tiro a la cama cerrando sus ojos.

-tú me sacaste de mi soledad….

Flash back

(…)-Oye niño que haces?

Kento:-Ehh? Y tú quién eres? -. Pregunte con cara de indiferente.

(…)- Soy Yoko y tú?-. Me sonrió angelicalmente provocando que me sonrojara.

Kento:-me llamo..ken..Kento.. .- Conteste prácticamente tartamudeando.

Yoko:- Y dime ¿que estás haciendo aquí solo?

Kento:- ¿Que no ves que junto tierra?

Yoko:-jeje, si eso es lo que veo , pero ¿porque?

Kento:- tch, ¿siempre haces tanta preguntas a niños que no conoces?.

Akane:- cuando veo que son tiernos si- Dijo poniéndome más rojo que un tomate.

Kento:-q..que niña… *_acaso no tiene vergüenza*, _junto tierra para un trabajo en mi escuela.- dije para ocultar mi sonrojo.

Yoko:- ohh ya veo.. ¿te puedo ayudar?- cerro sus ojos y junto sus hombros.

Kento:- si quieres.- Respondí cortante_. Porque se acercó a mí.. es que no escucho los rumores en la escuela, nadie se acerca a mí._

Llenamos el frasco de vidrio hasta arriba, habían pasado unos cuantos minutos y la niña no paraba de hablar, pero de algún modo me sentía cómodo con ella, nunca había hablado con otro niño que no sea Tomoya.

Yoko:- Bien, ¿es suficiente así?- me dijo señalando el frasco

Kento:- si..si gracias-. Respondí algo nervioso.

Yoko:- ¿y cuántos años tienes?- pregunto parándose del suelo.

Kento:- tengo siete… ¿porque me estás hablando? ¿Es que no sabes los rumores?- dije con un poco de furia e intriga de porque se me acerco esa niña.

Yoko:- eh… rumores.. ah si esos rumores de que eres un vampiro¿ cierto?- dijo con aires de indiferencia, lo cual me dejo atónito.

Kento:- ¿eh? ¿COMO SABES ESO?- pregunte furioso. Eso no era a lo que me refería.

Yoko:- tranquilo.- me sonrió.- no eres el primero que conozco.-

Kento:- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Yoko:-Soy amiga de Tomoya… aparte lo supe desde que te vi.

Kento:- ¿co..co..Conoces a Tomoya? ¿Cuándo me viste?- pregunte confundido, era la primera vez que veía a esta niña.

Yoko:- así es, es mi amigo desde hace tiempo. En el colegio…. Vas al otro curso que yo. Hablando de eso.. ¿Puedo preguntar porque siempre estás solo?

Kento:-no, no puedes niñita.- me levante y tome el frasco en brazos.

Yoko:-Sabes.. no es bueno estar solo.. si alguna vez quieres estar con alguien…

Kento:-¿Por qué te interesa?-

Yoko:-porque puedo ver que eres bueno.-

Kento:-¿Quién eres?- pregunte confundido.

Yoko:-si aceptas ser mi amigo, te lo diré…- le sonrió dulcemente

Fin flash back

-hay Yoko ya eras una extorsionista desde pequeña… desde ese día me di cuenta de que eras especial… pero ahora… me toca a mí ayudarte a ti.-

**Habitación de Yuuto**

-Tonto Sakamaki como se atreve a decir que soy..que soy… ¿Qué dijo que era? Ash, me importa un cuerno lo que dijo yo no dejare que Yoko se pierda… no la dejare sola… ella es como mi hermana… durante este tiempo no deje de pensar en ella… y ahora que vuelve… tch… quiero recuperar a mi amiga… a mi hermana…- se acercó a su repisa y tomo una foto en la que aparecía el y la nefilim disfrazados de gatos… no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

-Flashback Yuuto-

Yuuto:¿¡-Porque tengo que vestirme asiiiiiii!?-chillo mientras Soma le ponía las orejas de gato amarillas haciendo juego con todo el traje del mismo color.

Soma:-Porque eres el más pequeño del grupo y te lo ordenamos, simple..- dijo con cara de satisfacción.

(...) te ves tan tierno Yuuto...- se escuchó una dulce voz a lo lejos…

Yuuto:-y..yoko -. Dijo perplejo al verla con su disfraz de gato blanco ...- Tu.. Te ves linda.- se sonrojo al máximo.

Yoko:- gracias! No te ves mal tampoco.- soltó una risa contagiosa.

Yuuto:- tú lo dices porque eres mi amiga... Ninguna chica se acercara a mí...- puso cara de perrito triste.

Soma: oí, oí no olvides que van para atrapar a aquel bastardo no a conseguir pretendientes- pronuncio llamando la atención del rubio.

Yuuto:- si es tan importante eso ¿PORQUE NO TE VISTES ASI TU EH?-

Soma- porque me vería igual de tonto que tu.- se burló haciendo que el de orbes azules inflara sus mejillas con frustración.

Yoko: jeje, ya ya... Estas lindo dan ganas de abrazarte...-pronuncio tiernamente asiendo que se resignara por completo en un suspiro se cansancio.

-Fin flashback-

-Yoko no me daré por vencido contigo… hare que vuelvas a ser la tierna y divertida Yoko que eras.. Ya lo veras.-

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL SHOPPING**

-Yaaaaaaaaa, tigresa decídete por una de estas computadoras y vámonos.- dijo el peliblanco con cansancio a la chica que se encontraba analizando el tamaño y color de las notebook.

Yoko:- no me digas asi…-pronuncio sin dejar de ver el aparato.- Alex es muy importante elegir un aparto que funcione bien, que tenga buen porte, y sobre todo que el color sea extravagante.- dijo sonriendo

Alex:- siii pero estamos hace ¡DOS HORAS ELIJIENDO! Es una estúpida maquina ya decídete…. Dios no quiero estar el día que te compres ropa.-

Yoko:- ya cállate me desconcentras…. Bien llevamos estas tres...- dijo señalando una negra, una roja, y una blanca…. O mejor una rosa para que se vea colorida….-

Alex:- maldición… lleva las que elegiste -dijo manoteando las tres máquinas y yendo al mostrador para pagar.

Yoko:- grosero.- dijo caminado lentamente tras él.

Una vez que terminaron de comprar ambos salieron de la tienda…

Alex:-ahhh tanto dar vueltas me dio hambre y sed, ven comamos algo.- dijo agarrando del brazo a la chica y llevándola a un puesto de comida rápidas.

Pizza y cerveza fue lo que pidieron. Se sentaron en una de las mesas que se encontraba en las afueras del local uno frente al otro.

Alex:-¿bien vas a decirme que fue lo de anoche?- pregunto posando los brazos en la mesa apoyando su mentón en sus manos.

Yoko:-¿qué fue que?-pregunto cortante.

Alex:- vamos tigresa, no soy idiota… primero los salvas y luego les gritas esas estupideces en la cara.

Yoko:- ¿cuales estupideces?… era la verdad. Tch, ahora mira donde estamos por ayudarlos.- dijo con furia.

Alex:- si claro, ¿porque eso te importa mucho verdad?… ya deja de fingir.

Yoko:- mira perro mal oliente yo no estoy fingiendo nada así que cierra la maldita boca.- apretó sus dientes mientras hablaba.

Alex:- jaja, si lo que digas tigresa dime…- hizo silencio ya que una mesera se acercó a su mesa dejando lo que habían pedido delante de ellos.- gracias.- dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa mientras veía el trasero de la chica cuando se retiraba de allí, volvió su mirada a Yoko, le guiño un ojo levanto su pulgar y movió la cabeza como aprobando el espectáculo que la mesera le brindo.

Yoko:-¿acaso estas en celo? Tch, pervertido.- sonrió hacia un costado algo divertida por la actitud de su compañero.

Alex:-nunca desaprovecho un buen paisaje.- sonrió y tomo el vaso de cerveza dándole un gran sorbo.- bien como te iba diciendo…-bajo el vaso.-¿Por qué los ayudaste si no te interesan más, según lo que dijiste anoche?- pregunto haciéndose el indiferente, mientras que tomo una gran rebana de pizza.

Yoko que estaba justamente masticando un pedazo se atraganto….

Alex:-Wow, toma un poco de bebida no quiero que te me mueras sin antes responderme.- soltó en medio de una carcajada.

Yoko:-cof..cof… i…idio…idiota…- apenas pronuncio en medio de tosidos… bebió un poco del contenido del vaso y una vez ya recuperada hablo.- ¿a que viene eso?..-volvió a toser pero solo un poco.-lo hice porque tú me lo dijiste.-

Alex:-¡¿YOOOOO?! yo nunca te dije nada… tú fuiste la que me dio la señal de que los atacáramos… no mientas…no mientas.. Desde que entramos a aquella mansión y vistes a los vampiros acorralados tu mirada cambio a una lastimosa, y luego al ver a tus ex compañeros vi cómo te pusiste… ¿acaso pensaste que no me iba a dar cuenta? No soy tan idiota…-

Yoko:- ¿y tú? Dime.. si fue tan asi como dices...¿porque me seguiste el juego y me apoyaste?.-

Alex:- porque eso hacen los amigos ¿no? Expreso con una sonrisa cálida que hizo que Yoko abriera los ojos sorprendida.

Yoko:-¿y quien dice que tú y yo somos amigos?-dijo mirando hacia un costado.

Alex:-jaja, si tú y yo no somos amigos… entonces conviértete en mi amante.- levanto una ceja seductoramente.

Yoko:- ok, soy tu amiga- dijo sin más rodeo.

Alex:- jeje, lo sabía! Pronuncio mientras se llevaba otra rebanada de pizza a la boca.- oye..- escupió toda la mesa ya que su boca estaba llena de comida.

Yoko:- hey bestia peluda, mastica, traga y luego habla,… puerco.- dijo limpiando donde el muchacho había ensuciado.

Alex:-ok ok… y bien dime ¿porque lo hiciste? Pregunto sin rendirse, el quería escuchar una respuesta…aunque él ya sabía el motivo quería escucharlo de su boca- yo lo hice porque no me gustan las injusticias y al confirmar que aquellos tipos y el consejo querían a esos vampiros por su sangre y no por cometer algún crimen, no podía permitir que se los llevaran.- tomo el resto de cerveza que quedaba en el vaso.- y tú..¿Cuál fue tu razón?, si según lo que dices ellos ya no te importan.-

Yoko:-eres molesto y persistente…-suspiro.- creo que por lo mismo que pensaste tu.- dijo tomando todo el contenido de alcohol de su recipiente que se encontraba prácticamente lleno.-

Alex:-jaja, no te pongas nerviosa y te me vayas a emborrachar ehh.- dijo mirando las actitudes de la chica.

Yoko:-no seas idiota.-

Alex:-dime la verdad Yoko, ya deja de mentirte a ti misma… aparte ambos sabemos que al irnos lejos de aquí el consejo jamás nos encontrara, quemamos el lugar para hacernos pasar por muertos.- la miro con ternura y brillo en sus ojos… ella sabía que podía confiar en él.

Yoko:- ya sabes porque…- respondió castamente.

Alex:-dímelo… quiero escucharlo de ti…-

Yoko:- *suspiros*- lo hice porque….porque al verlos… no podía dejar que nada les pasara… fueron importantes para mí, fueron mi vida completa, crecimos juntos,vivimos juntos… todavía siguen siendo importantes.. al verlos recordé aquellos momentos… mi corazón casi sale de mi pecho, me dolía pensar que ellos podrían morir… no iba a dejar que eso pase… NO VOY a dejar que eso pase…- lagrimas empezaron a caer de su rostro, esta las toco y sonrió irónicamente.- vaya, pensé que ya no tenía lagrimales.- dijo desviando su mirada del muchacho.

Alex:-y…Yoko….oye- agarro sus manos.- te entiendo no voy a dejarte sola, hey mírame.-este le sonrió amigablemente.- vamos a descubrir que está pasando y vamos a terminar con todo esto de raíz…aunque eso implique acabar con todo el consejo.-dijo muy serio.

Yoko:-¿ por..porque?... ¿porque no solo te vas y rehaces tu vida? Yo quiero quedarme por ellos… pero tu… ¿porque?

Alex:- porque eres mi amiga y no voy a dejarte sola… pero dime una cosa….- Yoko suspiro con resignación.

Yoko:-¿ahora qué?-

Alex:- ¿podrás mantener la actitud esa de que nada ni nadie te importa?-

Yoko:- Si, practique por dos años, aparte ninguno de ellos puede sentir mis palpitaciones, ¿lo olvidas?, por más que por dentro este muriéndome, por fuera solo verán una cara tranquila y despreocupada…-

Alex: tigresa… ellos crean que te has perdido, no puedes hacerle esto.

Yoko:- es mejor que crean eso. No puedo permanecer a su lado Alex, y lo sabes.

Alex:- si lo se, pero… te doy un consejo… tarde o temprano tendrás que decirles porque te marchaste…ellos merecen una explicación…- dijo levantándose de la silla.

Yoko:- No, no puedo Alex, prométeme que jamás se los dirás por favor, si lo saben no me dejaran ir… y no puedo permanecer a su lado… una vez que resolvamos esto, me iré nuevamente… solo quiero… - comenzó a desesperarse.- ¡POR FAVOR PROMETEME QUE NO LES DIRAS NADA!.-

Alex:- BIEN… quédate tranquila… vámonos… que tenemos trabajo que hacer…

Ambos se levantaron y partieron hacia la mansión…

ALEX POV

_La veo levantarse preocupada del lugar. Caminamos hasta donde estaba el auto estacionado saque las llaves y abrí la puerta ambos nos sentamos y encendí el motor del vehículo. _

_El viaje transcurría en silencio al verla de reojos podía notarla triste mientras que miraba por la ventanilla del auto dándome casi la espalda para que yo no la notara. _

_Ella era única, fingía ser fría, distante, antipática solo para alejar a las personas.. pude darme cuenta de que ella no era así ya que varias veces hemos trabajado juntos y ella se preocupaba por mí, nadie con un corazón cerrado se preocupa por otros, y aunque me diga cosas malas, y me trate mal sé que solo lo hace por no mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos , cuando me conto lo que le había sucedido, la entendí, comprendí todo, y me prometí a mí mismo jamás dejarla sola, gracias a la vida nos tocó este trabajo juntos, así podre estar a su lado y ayudarla con sus amigos… _

_Yo no dejare que te pierdas Yoko…_

_Pero de algo estoy seguro tigresa si tu no les dices a esos muchacho que es lo que ocurrió verdaderamente… seré yo quien se los diga aunque me odies por el resto de tu vida…._

_**Que les parecio? ¿les gusto? En este cap me enfoque mas en lo que era Yoko con sus amigos y en como alex su actual compañero hara todo lo que sea necesario para que Yoko no se pierda. espero que les haya gustado y ya saben cualquier duda o algo que no se haya entendido... me preguntan... me encanta tener varias opiniones y que me hagan ver esos detalles que yo no veo a veces . ya que eso mejora mi escritura. En fin espero que les haya sido de su agrado y hasta el prox cap... tratare de subirlo lo antes posible! GRACIAS A TODAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA! **_


	7. Capitulo 6 Nani

**Muchas gracias a **

**Raquel eguez; soltaisho; Carolina Nuez;**

** Lostgirl54; ; Alejandra; Tami Torres;Luly queen;**

**Paola DominguezDominguez; Maria Sosa;**

**Fer. **

**Por Sus comentarios! **

**Aqui dejo Respuestas a Reviews:**

**Raquel eguez:- jaja muy atenta a todo! son tres portatiles ya que mas adelante sabras el porque... solo espera un poco mas... todo tiene su causa y/o consecuencia. **

**Soltaisho:- gracias por tu review,mmm estoy en duda con quien emparejarla aun, tengo dos en mi mente, que seran si o si uno de ellos. **

**Tami Torres:- Nnnno alex no esta enamorado de ella, ya lo veras en cap siguientes, lo de ellos es solo una muy buena y abierta relacion de amigos. **

**PaolaDominguezDominguez:- me encantaria recibir los datos de tu Oc, ya que apareceran nuevos personajes. **

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ME ALEGRA SABER QUE LES GUSTA EL FIC Y QUE LES GUSTA YOKO *SALTO DE LA FELICIDAD AL DECIR QUE LA AMAN* Y MUERO CON SUS COMENTARIOS RESPECTO A ALEX... ME ENCANTA. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS! **

**Bien aqui les dejo el nuevo cap espero que lo disfruten! **

Capítulo 6 _"NANI"_

Mansión Sayuki

Se encontraban dos vampiros en el living peleando por un mando que controlaba el reproductor de música.

-ya cabeza de tomate suelta eso.- dijo Kou forcejeando con Ayato que sostenía con fuerza el control.

Ayato:-suéltalo tu afeminado.- dijo tratando de sacar la mano del rubio de la suya.

Kou:- no dámelo yo lo agarre primero.-

Ayato:- si, pero yo te lo quite porque tu música es de niña.-

Kou:- y la tuya es de machos reprimidos que no quieren salir del closet.- dijo aferrando su agarre

-YA dejen de hacer tanto ruido que molestan.- se escuchó la voz de un joven que dormía en uno de los sofás.

Ayato:- Shu, dile al muñeco de arcilla que su música apesta, y que yo tengo razón.-

Shu:- tch, la música de ambos apesta, asique solo váyanse de aquí.- dijo con pereza haciendo que una gota se formara en la cabeza de ambos vampiros.

Ayato:- bueno para nada, ni siquiera me apoya cuando se lo pido…. ¡YA SUELTA NIÑA EL MANDO!- grito

Kou:- QUE NOOOO YO LO AGARRE PRIMERO….

Kento, Yuuto, Azusa, Raito, Yuma y kanato estaban en la cocina mirando divertidos aquella escena, apostando quien se quedaría con el mando. En esos momentos sintieron la puerta que daba al patio trasero abrirse, dejando ver a una mujer regordeta de cabello corto con rulos de color negro, que entraba por ella con un balde cargado de agua, una escoba y unos repasadores colgando de su delantal, llevaba puesto unos audífonos y su música podía escucharse, realmente estaba a todo volumen, esta paso de largo sin darse cuenta de que había seis jóvenes que la miraban pasar sin realizar ningún movimiento. Esta se dirigió hacia el living y comenzó a barrer, moviendo las caderas al ritmo de la música de pronto volteo y vio a dos jóvenes uno pelirrojo y otro rubio, los miro pasmada, estos que estaban peleando por el control se quedaron de igual modo mirándola, en eso la mujer apenas movió la cabeza observando a otro joven que estaba plácidamente recostado en el sillón con los brazos cruzados detrás de su nuca y los ojos cerrados… se sacó rápidamente los audífonos y pego un gran grito horrorizada…

(…)-AHHHHH MALDITOS VAGOS QUE ESTAN HACIENDO AQUÍ….- grito eufórica y sin darles tiempo a nada tomo la escoba dándola vuelta y comenzó a darles escobazos por todo el cuerpo a los dos chicos parados, se dirigió rápidamente al que estaba acostado y lo golpeo en su estómago haciéndolo soltar un gruñido de dolor, sin pensarlo, volvió a los otros dos y siguió golpeándolos…

(…) vagos, sin vergüenzas, entrar a una casa sin permiso….-repartía escobazos a los tres muchachos que intentaban hablar pero no podían…-

Kou:-s…señora…ya…..auhhhh- escobazo en la cabeza

Ayato:-vieja loca que esta hacien….diablos.- escobazo en las piernas

Shu:- ya… ya… pare maldición.-un escobazo en la cara lo hizo detener en seco.

(…)-ya verán- giro rápidamente y se acercó al balde de agua….- descarados los denunciare.

En eso Ayato intento arrebatarle la escoba pero recibió otro escobazo, Kou se acercó a ella y la tomo por los brazos haciendo que Shu pudiera quitarle el arma letal…

(…)ahhhhh suéltame- le grito mordiendo su brazo.

Kou:-ahhhh loca me mordió.- se agarró el brazo y miro con ira a la mujer.

**EN LAS AFUERAS DE LA MANSION**

Yoko y Alex bajaban del auto estacionándolo en la entrada principal…

Alex:-al fin en casa.- suspiro cansado.

Yoko:- ya deja de quejarte….¿ Que fue eso?-Dijo al escuchar unos gritos de mujer…-

Alex:-provienen de la casa vamos…-

Ambos corrieron rápidamente hasta el interior de esta… Yoko entro abriendo la puerta de un golpe, y corrió hasta el living sintiendo que los gritos provenían de alli…

Vio como Kou se agarraba el brazo, Ayato las piernas y Shu tiraba una escoba hacia un costado… miro a una mujer que gritaba con que llamaría a la policía por invadir propiedad privada, mientras se agachaba para levantar un balde con agua, enseguida supo de quien se trataba… y corrió hacia esta para detenerla…

-¡KARA!- llamo intentando agarrarla del brazo, pero la mujer se dio media vuelta y sin titubear le lanzo el contenido del balde encima. Esta se quedó inmóvil con los ojos cerrados y relamiendo el liquido que se encontraba en su boca.

Kara:- oh mi… ¿señorita Yoko?-Pronuncio volviendo en si la dama.

Yoko:-si Kara, soy yo- dijo limpiándose la cara con las manos

Kara:- OH POR DIOS… YOKO- la abrazo con fuerza, estaba llena de alegría la chica correspondió el abrazo, luego de unos segundos la señora la soltó.- perdona, Yoko pero pensé.. que…-dijo mientras tomaba un repasador y se lo pasaba por el rostro a la chica.

Yoko:-si…Kara ya me di cuenta.- le saco de las manos el trapo y se secó ella misma.

Alex que estaba parado detrás de ella hecho una carcajada al ver el estado empapado que se encontraba Yoko, pero no era el único ya que Ayato se reía descaradamente, al igual que todos los restantes que se habían acercado a ver qué era lo que estaba pasado.

Kou:- ohh gatita te ves más sexi así mojada.- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Raito:- no podemos permitir que te resfríes, ven que te quito la ropa.- dijo acercándose a ella, pero fue detenido por una mirada que desprendía fuego.

Kara:- ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ PERVERTIDO!- dijo con aura asesina.- Yoko estos sinvergüenzas se metieron en la casa, ¡oh sí!, pero ahora mismo llamare a la policía.

Yoko:-tranquila Kara vienen conmigo…son….amigos…- dijo balbuceando lo último.-

Kara: ¡¿QUEEE?! Los…-conto rápidamente- ¿los quince?- por dios mi niña.. Estás de novia con quince muchachos…- dijo espantada.

Yoko:- ¡QUEEEE! NOOOOOOO.- se sonrojo de manera instantánea.- ELLOS NO SON….-

Kara:- Yoko, jamás pensé que te convertirías en esa clase de mujer.- entrecerró sus ojos y se cruzó de brazos, haciendo que la chica se pusiera aún más avergonzada, mientras que los hombres allí presentes se reían por lo bajo al notar lo nerviosa y colorada que se encontraba la nefilim por los comentarios de la señora.

Yoko:- ¡QUE NO SON NADA MIO!- El grito que dio hizo temblar toda la casa.- Ellos solo son compañeros de trabajo.

Kara:- oh, ya veo…- les dio una mirada rápida a todos los presentes.- son guapos…¿ segura que ninguno es su novio?.-

Raito:- YO LO SOY.- pronuncio fuertemente levantando la mano.

Kara:- tch, claro que no, tienes cara de gigolo ella nunca elegiría a alguien así.- esto hizo que Raito callera al suelo por el comentario.

Alex:-Creo que la señora vive en el pasado…- balbuceo provocando que la morena lo fulminara con la mirada.-no dije nada…- se defendió simulando una sonrisa inocente.

Tomoya se acercó lentamente hasta la señora.- ¿acaso no nos recuerda?- dicho esto los tres chicos compañeros de él se acercaron.

Kara:- ¡OH POR DIOS! Si son ustedes… el cuarteto de chiflados…- dijo extendiendo sus brazos.- miren que grandes están.- esto hizo que los jóvenes se sonrojara mientras correspondían el abrazo.

Kara:- y ellos quiénes son?- pregunto mirando a 10 jóvenes muy sexis.

Yoko:- ellos son los hermanos Sakamaki y Mukami, y este a mi espalada es Alexander mi nuevo compañero de trabajo. Los presentes hicieron una pequeña reverencia en forma de saludo.

Kara:- oh lo siento mucho.- dirigió la mirada a los jóvenes que anteriormente había golpeado.- perdonen es que pensé que eran unos vagos usurpadores.-

Ayato:- sisi la próxima lo pensare dos veces antes de acercarme a usted mientras sostenga una escoba.

Kou:- tch, ME MORDIOOOO…..- grito con furia

Yoko:- jajaja, ¿lo mordiste Kara?- pregunto divertida.

Kara:- es que me asuste… perdone jovencito.- este solo estiro la mano en forma de paz.

Yoko:- irónico.- solto poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

Shu:- mujer molesta….-

Kara:- oh joven perdone por golpear su bello rostro pero fue el impulso sabe-Shu se sonrojo levemente pero corrió su cara para que nadie lo notase.- Yoko…este chico es muy apuesto deberías salir con el.- todos tastabillaron hacia un lado al escuchar aquello.

Shu:- p…pero que mujer…- abrió sus ojos como plato ante las palabras descaradas de la dama.

kara:- ¿y estos muchachos guapos quiénes son? –pregunto mientras les guiñaba un ojo a los vampiros quienes abrieron sus ojos y se sonrojaron a un super nivel.

Yoko:-te lo diré, pero primero déjame que me vaya a cambiar ya que… bueno… me recibiste de una manera…. Bueno…. Pasada por agua…- dijo sonriendo pacíficamente lo cual sorprendió a todos los que la miraban menos a Kara que le sonreía contenta.

Kara:- si..si perdona…. Vaya nomas mientras yo preparare algo para comer así charlamos…-

Dicho esto Yoko subió rápidamente las escaleras mientras que Kara les dijo a los jóvenes que tomaran asiento tranquilamente y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar unos sándwiches…

20 minutos después…

Kara se acercó a la mesa del comedor y deposito seis bandejas plateadas con sándwiches de distintos rellenos.

Yuuto se arrebató a tomar uno pero esta le golpeo la mano regañándolo.

Kara:- señorito Yuuto, no sea mal educado que aún no están todos en la mesa.- este encogió los hombros en símbolo de vergüenza y disculpas al mismo tiempo. –JOVENES GUAPOS VENGAN POR FAVOR- grito llamando a los chicos que se encontraban en el living que aparecieron rojos por como los había nombrado.-¡YOKOOOOOOOO!- grito dejando sordos a los allí presentes.

Yoko:- yaaaa…. Voy bajando….- devolvió el grito.

Kara:- bien ahora si.. Por favor sírvanse- todos se sentaron en la mesa Yoko en una punta y Kara en la otra siendo ordenes de la chica para poder tenerla de frente y poder conversar mejor.- ¿y bien… que es lo que paso mi niña.?

La nefilim se ruborizo al ver que los vampiros se sonreían por cómo está la llamaba, pero hizo caso omiso.- volví porque Alex, dijo señalando al albino- y yo estamos trabajando en un tema importante y en eso nos cruzamos con Tomoya, Yuuto, Kento y soma… que están protegiendo a estos vampiros..- señalo de manera rápida a los jóvenes.

Kara:- ¡así que son vampiros eh!- sonrió.- con razón son tan guapos…¿Quiénes son?- hablo sin filtro. La pelinegra negó con su cabeza sonriendo levemente.

Yoko:- bien ellos son los Sakamaki.-empezó a señalarlos uno por uno.- Shu, Reiji, Raito, kanato, Ayato y Subaru.

Kara:-en verdad que son guapos, -se levanto del asiento para acercarse a ellos.- ¡¿ KYAAAAA YOKO VISTES LOS OJOS DE ESTE MUCHACHO?! SON HERMOSOS- grito emocionada señalando a Subaru que la miro poniéndose como un tomate.

Yoko:- si lo vi-la chica se dio un golpe mental ante su comentario tocio tratando de cambiar de tema, pero Subaru la miro sorprendido.

Kara:- oh y él es muy sexi- señalo a Reiji.- ese porte de chico serio.-dijo moviendo sus hombros divertida .Reiji la miro totalmente sonrojado y acomodo sus lentes para desviar el tema.- este tipo de hombre es el que te conviene quédate con el .-acoto sin balbucear.- él es Ayato ¿cierto? con esa pinta de actitud rebelde… uno así te tienes que conseguir Yoko.- una sonrisa de orgullo apareció en la boca del pelirrojo , mientras que Yoko se llevaba una mano a la cara, sin darle tiempo a protestar algo la señora continuo.- tú tienes cara pervertido, eres guapo pero engañarías a mi niña, así que mantente alejado de ella.- regaño a Raito dejándolo boquiabierto.- oh tú tienes cara de ángel, y esos ojos azules son bellos, a el…elígelo a el- dijo la señora tomando por los hombros a Shu que se removía incómodo y rojo de la vergüenza, Yoko en ese momento deseaba ser una avestruz y enterrar su cabeza bajo tierra.- ohh y hay un niñito entre ellos es muy tierno.- dijo agarrando una de las mejillas de kanato que se estaba poniendo furioso mientras que los demás reían divertidos.-

La morena tocio más fuerte y hablo para que la señora soltara a kanato y dirigiera la atención para con ella.-¡ Y ELLOS!- pronuncio en voz alta haciendo que su objetivo se cumpliera ya que Kara la miro.- son los Mukami, Ruki, Yuma, Kou y Azusa.-

Kara los miro sonriendo, "_oh dios"_, pensaron los Mukami ahora vendrían los comentarios…

-ohhhh pero si son…son…. Hermosos….- dijo haciendo caer una gota por la cabeza de la chica. –tu eres muy alto muchacho, y fuerte- hablo apretando los bíceps de Yuma que trataba de sacársela de encima disimuladamente.- ideal para que cuides bien a mi niña, Yoko tienes que elegirlo a el .- esta se sonrojo al igual que Yuma que la miro inmediatamente.- oh por todos los cielos, este chico debio de caer del cielo, mira su carita tan inocente.- Kou sonrió inflando su pecho a la vez que la nefilim se atoraba con lo que comía.- este es el chico ideal para ti.-

Yoko:-eres pésima juzgando a la gente.-

Kara:-tu eres tiernamente lindo – miro a Azusa que se llevó un pulgar a la boca algo sonrojado.- mi niña y tu harían una excelente pareja..- yoko inflo sus mejillas sin poder pronunciar nada.- OHHHH y aquí está el príncipe azul de los cuentos,. Le guiño un ojo a Ruki que en ese momento buscaba una salida para correr de allí.- él es Yoko… él es con quien debes quedarte, tiene cara de ser buen chico.- una gota cayo por la nuca de todos.

Yoko:-¡ has dicho lo mismo con todos los que te presente!, ¡NO ME QUEDARE CON NINGUNO DE ELLOS! .- dijo cruzadas de brazos mostrando una vena que estaba a punto de explotar en la frente.

Kara.-¿hm? Pero si son muy guapos… no puedes dejar escapar a unos chicos tan sensuales.- volvió a giñarles un ojo.- de estos ya sé que son tus hermanos, oh pero mira nomas, este chico es muy guapo también.- camino hacia el licántropo que se encontraba cruzados de brazos riendo por la cara de su compañera, pero al ver como la señora caminaba hacia el su sonrisa se borró.- es precioso, que ojos más bellos es como mirar hacia el cielo…YA SE EL ES TU NOVIO.- grito alegremente.

Alex/Yoko:-¡NOOO!

Kara:-ow ¿entonces no sales con ninguno de ellos?…- pronuncio con tristeza

Yoko:- te dije que no, ya para de una vez.- suspiro cansada.

Kara:-bien, pero… deberías quedarte con uno de ellos,tantos hombres y no quedarte con ninguno.

Yoko:- ¡NANI YA BASTA!

Kara:- BIEN! Ya no hablare más.

Alex:-si supiera…- soltó nuevamente en un balbuceo riendo suavemente.

Yoko:-quieres que te rasure..mejor cállate lazzie.

Kara:- bien volvamos a lo importante… ¿Por qué has vuelto?- esta vez la cara de la señora paso a ser una muy seria, tomo asiento nuevamente y no saco su vista de la nefilim.

Yoko:-como ya te dije por trabajo… estábamos en algo importante y nos cruzamos en el camino, pero si tu pregunta se refiere a porque volvi a casa… es porque estos vampiros no tenían donde ir y los traje aquí, pero nos iremos en cuanto terminemos de averiguar algunas cosas-

Ayato:-¿y porque no tenemos a dónde ir?- pregunto irónicamente

Yoko:- eran la presa de la organización para la cual trabajábamos.- se excusó rápidamente

Reiji:-es eso o es ¡porque quemaste nuestra casa!-dijo mostrando enojo

Kara:-¿ QUE HICISTES QUE?- Le grito enfadada a la chica.

Yoko:- oi, eso fue por seguridad, no lo hice a propósito- trato de excusarse mirando de reojos a nani.

Kara:- ¿¡YOKO EN QUE ESTAS METIDA ESTA VEZ!?.-

Ayato:- y no solo eso nani..-dijo fingiendo tristeza.- nos golpeó y casi mata si no hubiese sido por estos cuatro estúpidos estaríamos muertos.- señalo a sus guardianes que lo miraron como jurando que lo iban a matar por llamarlos estúpidos.-

Kara:- PERO QUE… YOKO, COMO PUDISTES HACERLES ALGO ASI.-dijo mientras palpaba la espalda de Ayato que en su actuación la había abrazado.

Yoko:-e..es..eso es…mentira… yo no lo golpee.- dijo nerviosa

Kara:- ah pero si intentaste matarlos.-

Yoko:-SON VAMPIROSSSSSS.- dijo levantándose de la silla, viendo como Ayato le sonreía victorioso y con picardía.

Kara:- Y ESO QUE..TU ERES UNA NEFILIM… YO NO TE EDUQUE ASI….-pobres niños ahora no tiene a donde ir.- dijo acercándose a los jóvenes vampiros que al ver la expresión de la chica todos se complotaron a seguirle el juego a Ayato.

Yoko:- Alex diles que eso es mentira…-

Alex que vio a la señora que prácticamente sacaba humo por las orejas mirando a Yoko respondió:- a no amiga, estas sola en esta… esa señora me hará escabeche si le llevo la contra.-

Yoko lo miro con furia….- me las pagaras sorete.-

Ayato:- encima no tenemos ropa, no tenemos comida, no tenemos nada,- volvió a decir mientras que fingía llorar para luego mirarla sonriendo….

Yoko:-maldito chupasangre te arrancare el corazón por esto.- murmuro entre dientes.

Kara:-Yoko, ya basta, ustedes se quedaran aquí y será como su nuevo hogar ya que su antigua estancia fue quemada.-fulminó con la mirada a la chica que la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.- yo les cocinare y mañana mismo ella ira a comprarles ropa.

Yoko:- yo no iré a comprarles nada.- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Kara:- YOKO SAYUKI ACASO NO TIENES VERGÜENZA, DESPOJASTE A ESTOS DULCES CHICOS DE SU HOGAR, CASI LOS MATAS, LOS GOLPEAS Y ENCIMA NO HACES NADA PARA REPARARA EL DAÑO? ASI JAMAS CONSEGUIRAS NOVIO!-

Yoko:- ELLOS NO SON PARA NADA DULCES, Y ES MENTIRA TODO LO QUE ESTE MURCIELAGO TE ESTA DICIENDO…..

Yuma:-¿ acaso no quemaste nuestra residencia?- pregunto divertido…

Yoko:- tch, siiiii pero…

Kara:- basta, decidido ellos serán miembros de la familia ahora, Yoko trátalos bien o si nooo.- reprendió a la chica.

Yoko se encontraba con un tremendo tic en el ojo, ella jamás le faltaría el respeto a Kara, ella había sido quien la cuido de pequeña, educo, consintió, la que siempre estuvo, era como una segunda mama…

Yoko:- bien…..- dijo resoplando.

Kara:- bien ahora mismo empezare con la limpieza de la mansión no puedo creer que no hayas sacado los paños de los muebles aun…

Yoko:- te dije que nos iremos cuando esto termine.

Kara:- eso no importa niña desordenada, hay visitas y hay que tratarlos decentemente… jóvenes siéntanse como en su casa… no importa lo que esta bruta les diga.-Los ojos de Yoko se sobresaltaron y los demás solo rieron. – Bien llamare a los demás empleados para que ayuden al aseo.- Yoko compórtate y has bien las cosas.

Yoko:- tch, siiiiiiii.-

Kara:- y no me resoples niña- la volvió a reprender. Se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta.

Tomoya:-¿al parecer no a cambiado nada no?- soltó con diversión mirando a Yoko.

Yoko:- no… a veces me desespera.- sonrió de manera dulce recordando su infancia, pero rápidamente reacciono y miro fríamente a su alrededor.-TU… SANGUIJUELA ME LAS VAS A PAGAR POR LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER.- dijo abalanzándose sobre Ayato quien retrocedió rápidamente.

Ayato:- NANIIIIIII…..-grito posando una mano cerca de su boca simulando un parlante.

Yoko:- tsk, cállate idiota.-

Ayato:- jeje, lo sospeche.- dijo divertido.

Yuma:- oi,cerda, no lo entiendo, luchas con criaturas sobrenaturales y le tienes miedo a esa señora.-

Yoko:-¿ C…CERDA? QUIEN CUERNOS ERES PARA DECIRME ASI IDIOTA…..-

Yuma:- no te enojes cerda, solo responde….

Yoko:- NO ME DIGAS CERDA, KINGKONG MAL FORMADO –

Azusa:- Yuma…tiene….razón… porque…le..tienes…miedo…

Yoko un poco más calmada le responde- tch, no es miedo…es…respeto….

Soma:- y miedo.- le guiño un ojo.

Raito:- hasta a mí me dio miedo esa señora… y eso que eh visto de todo tipo de seres sobrenaturales…- pronuncio divertido

Yuuto:-a mi me parece muy tierna y dulce, aún recuerdo cuando me quedaba aquí que me leía cuentos y me arropaba antes de dormí.

Kou:- si a ti porque no te mordió y te dio de escobazos….-

Reiji:- para ser una humana, es muy fuerte….¿es humana cierto?- pregunto dudoso.

Yoko:- si es humana…. Pero fuerte cuando lo desea…-

Shu:-si…de eso me pude percatar.- se sobo la cara.

Ruki:- asi…que…. ¿Tienes que tratarnos bien no?-hizo una mueca formando una pequeña sonrisa.

Yoko:- tch, ni lo sueñen….

Ayato:- NAN….-Fue interrumpido.

Yoko:-CIERRA LA BOCA MALDITO…- dijo tirándose encima de él y tapándole la boca con su mano.

Soma:- crei que ya no te importaba nada de tu pasado, ¿porque con Kara es distinto?.- pregunto haciéndose el indiferente.

Yoko:- p..porq…porque…ehmmm.

Alex:- porque Yoko tiene sumo respeto por las personas mayores y más cuando son humanas, ¿cierto?- acoto este tratando de ayudar a su amiga.

Yoko:-si…eso que él dijo.-le dio una mirada de agradecimiento a la cual este respondió guiñándole un ojo.

Kento:-si…ya veo que es por eso- dijo rosando sus dedos de la mano.

Raito:-fufu, mejor para nosotros, ahora que la linda Kara nos dio la autorización para quedarnos aquí y que nos trates bien podre…- este no termino de hablar

Yoko:-tch, ella no te quiere a ti así que no me jodas, le da igual si te tiro por un balcón o no.- dijo haciendo que el encanto de Raito se desvanezca.

Raito:- eres mala diablita…- fingió un puchero.- pero eso me encanta más.-

Yoko:-tch, asqueroso.-

Reiji:- no entiendo…. ¿Cómo esa mujer que solo es una simple sirvienta puede tener tanta voz de mando…?-

Esto sin lugar a duda hizo que Yoko casi explote de la furia.

Yoko:- KARA NO ES NINGUNA SIMPLE SIRVIENTA, ELLA ES UNA MUJER UNICA, ELLA ME CRIO, CUIDO, EDUCO., ELLA ES COMO MI MADRE, ES TAN DUEÑA DE ESTA CASA COMO YO.- grito dejando en silencio y totalmente sorprendidos a todos.

Tomoya:-para que no te importe, la has defendido muy bien.-

Yoko:- no me jodan…. No dejare que nadie hable mal de nani...- Tomoya sonrió al igual que sus tres compañeros. Yoko al notar que todos la miraban y al reaccionar de aquellas palabras que acababa de pronunciar, dio media vuelta y se fue a su habitación.

Soma:-SIP, sigue siendo la misma…

Tomoya:-hay algo que me quedo dando vueltas…Kara le dijo ¿en qué te has metido esta vez? Los otros tres lo miraron dudando. .¿Acaso ella vino anteriormente?

Yuuto:-pero si es asi, nani nos hubiera dicho.-

Kento:- a menos que Yoko le haya pedido que no lo hiciera.

Ayato:- bien bien.. ¿qué es lo que paso entre ustedes? Porque ella se comporta asi, pero sin embargo los salvo.

Kento:-créeme que nos gustaría saberlo.

Soma:- para colmo no sabemos si está siendo sincera o si está mintiendo ya que no podemos…..- un golpe de Kento en su estómago lo callo.- ya…ence..rio…esto…se esta volviendo costumbre.- trato de recuperar el aliento.

Kento:- si tan solo supieras mantener tú boca cerrada esto no pasaría.-

Reiji :- que es… basta de secretos.-

Alex:- nadie puede sentir las palpitaciones de su corazón, así como nadie puede percibir que es una nefilim.- soltó sorprendiendo a los demás.

Kento: -tu…¿quién te crees para decir eso?.- lo agarró del cuello de la camiseta que llevaba.

Alex:- a ella, ya no le importa que sepan quién es, si se lo preguntan se los dirá- dijo soltándose del agarre de Kento y mirando a los vampiros.-esto se está poniendo aburrido me largo a ver si puedo empezar con mi trabajo.- soltó una pequeña risa y saludo con su mano.

Kento:- este estúpido…-

Tomoya:-basta, déjalo… recuerda que él estuvo durante estos casi tres años con ella… mierda, parece que la conociera mejor que nosotros.

Soma:- pero nosotros crecimos con ella.-

Yuuto:- si pero "ella no es la misma ahora"- dijo haciendo burla.

Tomoya:- debemos hablar con nani.

Reiji: Esperen…¿Qué? Como es posible eso?¿porque?-

Ruki:-¿Cómo es eso que nadie puede escuchar sus palpitaciones? –

Kento:- tienen dudas.. Pregúnteselo a ella.-

Ruki:- no me interesa.- se dio media vuelta y se marcho

Reiji:- tsk, por supuesto que lo hare, un espécimen asi, tengo que saber cómo lo hace.

Soma:- vuelves a llamar espécimen a Yoko y te aseguro que me olvidare que soy tu guardián.-

Kento:- basta, suficiente, vayan a hacer algo creativo.-

Los vampiros se dispersaron por la casa dejando a los cuatro guardianes.

Yuuto:-¿Qué le hicimos para que no quiera vernos?-

Kento:- algo raro hay en todo esto Tomo.-

Tomoya:- lo se… trataremos de hablar con nani.-

Kento:-si Yoko le pidió que no dijera nada, ella no dirá nada.-

Soma:- ese lobo… el debe saber algo.

Tomoya:-¿Qué diablos te esta paso Yoko?

**Habitación de Yoko**

-maldición…esto no me lo esperaba.- se quejó dando vueltas por el lugar.- tendría que haberle avisado a nani que vendría, tsk.- revoleo un peluche contra la pared.

*golpe a la puerta*

-voy.- se acercó abriendo la puerta dejando ver un par de orbes negros y una sonrisa angelical.-pasa nani.-

Kara:- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando mi niña? ¿Ahora podrás decirme la verdad?- levanto su mano acariciando la mejilla de la joven.

-no sabes cuánto te extrañe nani..- asintió con su cabeza por la pregunta antes hecha y le indico que tomara asiento.

Kara:-¿y bien?-

-estábamos en una nueva misión con Alex, teníamos que secuestrar a eso vampiros que vistes abajo pero cuando llegamos encontré a Tomo y a los demás, asi que…

Kara:- los salvaste…-

-asi es…

Kara:- ¿y porque quemaste su mansión?- pregunto enojada

-nani..era necesario, ya tenían su localización era cuestión de días para que volvieran a buscarlos, aparte que…de esa forma creerán que Alex y yo estamos muertos y tendremos tiempo para averiguar que está pasando.

Kara:- mi niña…sigues siendo como antes aunque lo niegues.-

-no es eso… ellos son parte de mi ¿entiendes?- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Kara:- claro que lo se preciosa… pero debes decirles a ellos también. No es justo.-

-crees que no lo sé…-

Kara:-lo sabes pero no lo haces.-

-nani… renuncie a ellos por protegerlos… ¿sabes lo difícil que fue para mí hacerlo? Lo que sufrí por no tenerlos a mi lado…- sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin control. Enseguida fue abrazada cálidamente.

Kara:- lo se Yoko.- beso su frente.- pero debes decirles.-

-no lo hare, si lo hago ellos no me dejaran ir… y seré la culpable de su muerte.-

Kara:- yoko… nada fue tu culpa… ni antes ni ahora, si ellos escogen quedarse a tu lado es porque asi lo desean.-

-no permitiré darles esa opción… es lo que decidí en aquel entonces y ahora debo seguir con esto… -

Kara:- yoko… tu alma se oscurece cada vez más… puedo verlo sin ser psíquica con tan solo ver tus ojos… ya no tienes ese brillo que tenías antes…¿eso es lo que quieres? Tus padres no querían eso. Yo no quiero eso.

-nani salvo a personas todo el tiempo, tengo amigos nuevos… -

Kara:- y no dudo que los quieras pero… -tomo con ambas manos el rostro de la joven.- estas cegada por el odio y por el rencor… déjalo salir mi niña, olvida el pasado.

-¿Cómo? Eh? Es fácil decirlo cuando no fuiste la culpable de la muerte de tus padres.-

Kara:- NO VUELVAS A DECIR ESO.- golpeo fuertemente la mejilla de la chica.- lo siento yoko… pero…-

-es verdad, y lo sabes.- quedo inexpresiva mirando hacia una pared

Kara:- hasta cuando te culparas yoko…- hablo con desesperación- cuando entenderás que no fue tu culpa… ¿hasta cuándo seguirás con eso? - lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-estoy condenada a vivirlo por el resto de mi vida…. necesito trabajar nani.- hablo pacíficamente

Kara:- está bien… trabaja tranquila… pero déjame decirte algo más… esta vida que elegiste se te esta yendo de las manos… no sigas equivocándote Yoko… esta es una oportunidad que la vida te está dando para que escojas mejor tu camino…

Camino hacia la puerta en silencio. –olvídate del pasado, y vive el hoy… ellos están aquí contigo… no desaproveches el tiempo.

Al quedarse sola en la habitación llevo ambas manos a su rostro…

-mierda… ¿Por qué carajo tuve que aceptar esa misión?

ROMA ITALIA.

Oficina central Blood Moon

S1:-señor nos acaban de informar que el equipo de elite… fallo. Están todos muertos.- hablo un rubio a uno de cabellos verdes sentado en una gran silla roja.

S2:- ya veo… ¿Cuántos cuerpos encontraron?

S1:-estamos en eso señor, están calcinados y debemos encontrar ADN para identificarlos.

S2:-calcinados…- soltó una fuerte carcajada.- ¿Cómo puede ser que esos vampiros pudieran acabar con unos híbridos altamente entrenados con un licántropo de un poderoso linaje y con una nefilim hija de uno de los más poderosos demonios que haya existido?- el rubio comenzó a temblar.

S1:s..señor ellos contaban con la protección de cuatro vampiros cazadores, son también de linajes poderosos…

S2:-ESO YA LO SE IDIOTA… POR ESO LA MANDAMOS A ELLA… DEBIA MORIR JUNTO A LOS HIJOS DE AQUEL SAKAMAKI…pero al parecer… ese maldito licántropo era más cercano a ella de lo que pensamos…-

S1:-señor ¿no entiendo? Se refiere a James… están todos muertos señor.

S2: no seas estúpido… ese modus operandi es de él y ella… quemar las instalaciones después de un atraco para parecer un accidente… ¡malditos hijos de puta!- golpeo el escritorio con furia.

S1:- ¿quiere decir que están vivos? …

S2: claro imbécil… llama a Itsuki que se encargue de esto que mate a todos. Y QUE TRAIGA SU MALDITA SANGRE AQUÍ. Sabes que… deja que yo lo llame… eres un estúpido.

S1:-¿su sangre?-

S2:-acaso eres idiota? SI SU SANGRE… Rastréenlos.

S1:- señor ella no puede ser rastreada…

S2: Ya lo sé imbécil… pero ella esta con 14 vampiros y un licántropo ¡RESTREENLOS AHORA!

S1:si señor…- se marchó dando media vuelta rápidamente

S2:- malditos… todo nuestro trabajo se ira a la borda por su puta culpa.

El rubio camino por unos pasillos alejándose de allí temblando bajo la mirada del resto del personal, se metio a los baños que tenían un cartel de fuera de servicio y trabo la puerta. Volteo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Y camino hacia la última puerta abriéndola y dejando ver a un hombre igual que el atado y amordazado.

(…)-sabes tomar tu forma fue asqueroso eres un maldito cobarde que se deja intimidar por un paracito.- hablo con voz de mujer.- gracias pero ya no te necesito.-

Acerco una daga a su cuello y corto sin vacilar. Se puso de pie y su apariencia fue cambiando reluciendo un hermoso cuerpo con curvas… una larga cabellara roja y ojos color violetas.

(..)-hay Yoko en que te metiste ahora…¿Por qué te quieren muerta? – Soltó una risa- te cobrare el pasaje a Japón.- sonrió y salió caminando de allí como si nada.

**OKKK QUE LES PARECIO NANI? ALGO LOCA NO ES ASI? ¿QUIEN SERA LA CHICA QUE APARECE AL FINAL? ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO DEL CAP... DE AHORA EN MAS SE VIENE LO EXPLOSIVO... ESPERO QUE SIGAN DISFRUTANDO... Y GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE POR SER PARTE DE LA HISTORIA. DEJEN SUS REVIEWS Y HASTA EL PROX CAP.  
><strong>


	8. Capitulo 7 Emboscada

**Muchas gracias a **

**NecoMily; Tami Torres; Raquel Eguez; **

**Laura Maldonado; Luly Queen; Paola DominguezDominguez;**

**Itatisweet; Soltaisho;Maria; Alejandra; Andy;**

** Carolina Nuez;Sofia; Nico; Karina Zoto;**

**Romy;Martina;Ladytaty69; darkstormnigth; Yanina Blanco; Fer.**

**Por sus reviews y gracias a los que siguen la historia. **

_**Capítulo 7 "Emboscada"**_

El agua fría caía por su cuerpo desnudo, apoyo sus manos contra la pared y miro el piso, las palabras de Kara le vinieron a la mente y un dolor se instaló en su pecho. Lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas y la ira la invadió.

Se dejó caer en el frio piso de la ducha, encogió sus piernas y se abrazó a sus rodillas mientras sus lágrimas eran lavadas por el agua. El llanto se hacía cada vez más fuerte, hace años que no lloraba de esa manera, había encerrado todo tipo de emoción y había jurado que jamás volvería a derramar una lagrima. Pero el reencontrase con sus antiguos amigos, la charla con quien había sido su protectora durante toda su vida, la estaba consumiendo, el solo hecho de pensar que estaba protegiendo, si protegiendo, a esos vampiros la hacían sentir despreciable, había involucrado sus emociones, y eso no estaba bien.

Ella tenía que seguir las ordenes y no lo hizo, volvió a caer en la misma trampa de hace años… se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos.

Comenzó a golpear fuertemente el suelo con su puño derecho cerrado y el agua se fue tiñendo de color rojo. Lloraba desconsoladamente cegada por la furia recordando todo su pasado, y como para ella había fracasado en el presente.

La puerta del baño se abrió de par en par y el licántropo entro de una manera veloz, miro en dirección a su amiga y corrió hacia ella.

A:-YOKO…¡YOKO! ¡REACCIONA…PARA DE UNA VEZ!- hablo fuertemente tomándola en un abrazo. Esta se aferró con fuerza a su cuerpo y continúo con un llanto ahogado.

–Todo está bien…tranquila.- trato de consolarla lo mejor que pudo, mientras el agua caía sobre ambos.

Esta poco a poco se fue calmando bajo las caricias en su espalda por parte del albino.

Y:-Alex…- susurro

A:-tranquila, ten cúbrete.- saco rápidamente su chaqueta de cuero marrón y cubrió el cuerpo desnudo de la morena.- ven.- la levanto en brazos y la llevo hasta la cama, donde la sentó cuidadosamente.- déjame ver tu mano, ¿Qué te hizo el suelo?- pregunto formando una sonrisa tratando de distraerla.

Y:-¿Cómo supiste que..

A:-soy un lobo…tengo olfato.- soltó divertido

Y:-¿crees que los demás…?-

A:-Tigresa…son vampiros fueron los primeros en sentir tu olor, pero tranquila, le dije a Tomoya que yo me encargaba… ¿vas a decirme que te sucedió?-

Y:-No debí aceptar la misión.-

A:-Si no lo hubieras hecho tus amigos estarían muertos, y tú me estarías odiando.-

Y:-¿los habrías matado?- pregunto clavando sus orbes azules en los celestes de él.

A:-si.- respondió poniendo su atención nuevamente en la mano de la chica.

Y:-pero… tú dudaste de esto desde un principio.-

A:-lo se, pero era una orden. Yoko hasta último momento dude, pero jamás se me ocurrió traicionar a blood moon, hasta que vi tus intensiones.-

Y:-también te condene a ti eh..- afirmo juntando lágrimas en sus ojos nuevamente.-

A:-¿Qué?¿ Estás loca? A mí nadie me condena a nada, tomo mis decisiones solo, y esa fue mi decisión. ¿Tienes idea de las veces que dude sobre las misiones que daban? Pero siempre jale el gatillo, ¿sabes cómo me siento después de esto? Una mierda.- los ojos de la chica se abrieron como plato.

Y:-¿Qué?¿porque?-

A:-toda esta situación… me hace pensar… si los objetivos que elimine ¿eran realmente el enemigo?-

Y:-Alex no te entiendo.- esta se removió en la cama y él se puso de pie.-

A:-primero tapate ya vi bastante tus curvas y realmente no quiero tentarme.- esta puso sus ojos en blanco y acomodó la chaqueta subiéndole el cierre.-

Y:-¿mejor?-pregunto con ironía.

A-mucho mejor, ahora volvamos a lo importante…-se sentó a su lado en la cama.- tu mejor que nadie sabes quiénes son los Steel souls y se perfectamente que los Sakamaki y los Mukami no son ningunos santos, que llegaron hasta matar, maldición hasta uno de ellos tiene una colección de esas pobres chicas… -paso una de sus manos por su cabeza al decir lo último.- pero el punto es, que blood moon no los quería por eso, ellos quería su jodida sangre ¿Por qué? No lo se… pero ellos no buscaban hacer justicia, ellos querían utilizarlos…entonces ¿con cuántos hicieron lo mismo? ¿ a cuántos "inocentes" matamos?-

La mente de la nefilim se nublo completamente, ella no había pensado en eso, ni por un segundo la idea esa cruzo por su cabeza. Miles de imágenes de todos sus golpes pasaron frente a ella, esas misiones en la cual no dudaba en eliminar a sus objetivos, en los cuales hasta disfrutaba de matarlos. Sacudió su cabeza y volvió a colocar esa mirada fría que la identificaba.

Y:-no Alex, ellos eran asesinos.-

A:-¿y nosotros? ¿Qué somos Yoko? Si estoy en lo cierto… ¿a cuántos matamos injustamente?-

Y:-era nuestro trabajo Alex.- hizo una pausa y tomo una gran bocanada de aire.- sea como sea, eliminamos escorias.-

A:-¿dirías lo mismo, si no hubieses aceptado la misión y tus amigos estuvieran muertos?.-

Y:-ellos no son como otros vampiros, ellos no matan a personas, ellos no se deleitan del sufrimiento de los demás.-

A:-pero si no los conocieras… pensarías que hiciste un bien.-

Y:-Alex, eran órdenes, hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer.-

A:-como lo estás haciendo ahora.- afirmo el licántropo provocando que la nefilim lo mirara completamente asombrada.- Yoko estas donde tienes que estar… no te arrepientas de lo elegiste, si no hubiese sido por ti, estarías llorando su perdida y no por el hecho de que tienes que verlos y fingir algo que no eres.-

Y:-sabes perfectamente que soy asi.-

A:-no, no lo eres. Tigresa si realmente fueras alguien a quien no le importa sus amigos… Estarías sola, nadie te hablaría, me salvaste millones de veces, ayudaste a muchos otros…sabemos que tienes un carácter muy especial, pero también sabemos quien eres realmente, y por qué eres así… el pasado duele pero hay que dejarlo ir.-

Y:-¿Cómo?¿cómo hago que salga de mi cabeza y me deje en paz?-

A:-cuéntales lo que sucedió realmente… diles porque te alejaste de ellos… diles la verdad.- tomo su mano aferrándola con fuerza.

Y:-Alex…¿alguna vez confiaste en alguien dándole todo tu ser, y después te traiciono quitándote lo que más te importaba en el mundo?- pregunto mirando una pared a un costado de ella.

A:-no.-

Y:-quedas como un idiota, un estúpido ser el cual fue usado y manipulado… no quiero que sientan lastima por mi, no quiero que me vean como una pobre victima.-

A:-¿Qué te hace pensar que ellos pensaran eso de ti? Yo jamás sentí lastima o algo parecido por ti… eres fuerte, eres valiente, algo loca, pero jamás me diste la impresión de una pobre víctima, y mucho menos de una estúpida.-

Y:-no… no puedo hacerlo, no lo hare.-

A:-deja de escapar tigresa, siempre estas huyendo, y es momento que pares.-

Y:-Yo no huyo nunca.-

A-si cuando hay que matar a alguien…. Cuando se basa en tus sentimientos corres como ciervo asustado.- solto una carcajada a la vez que la pelinegra lo miro frunciendo el ceño.- lo que quiero decir es que esta es tu oportunidad. Ellos te aman, y tu los estas lastimando.-

Y:-quiero salvarlos, es que nadie lo entiende.- pronuncio con ira poniéndose de pie.

A:- sálvalos diciéndoles la verdad…Por qué los estas destruyendo con tus actitudes... tu mano ya se curó, baja cuanto antes que tenemos que ir de compras.- solto con diversión.- nos vemos abajo.-

Miro a la nefilim que estaba como en shock y supo al instante la causa, sonriendo salio de la habitación y cerró la puerta lentamente.

_-creo que te pasaste James.- se habló a si mismo.- lo hiciste muy dramático, pero es la única forma de que reaccione, ellos saben perfectamente que estas fingiendo tigresa… pero tienes que decirles la verdad.- camino en dirección a las escaleras con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

Tomoya:-¿Y Yoko?-

Alex:- ya baja se tenía que cambiar.-

Tomoya:-¿Qué le paso?-

Alex:-se resbalo en la ducha y se cortó la mano.-

Raito:-¿estuviste con ella todo este tiempo?-

Alex:-¿si por qué?-

Raito:-¿y estuvo desnuda delante de ti?….. Ahora veo porque tardaste tanto en baja, te dije Reiji que me dejaras ir a mi.-

Soma:- ¡CALLATE RAITO!.. Hey, ¿tú y ella…?- no termino de hablar ya que le daba vergüenza continuar, el albino abrió sus ojos como plato.

Alex:-¿Qué? NO CLARO QUE NO!. Solo cure su mano.-

Kou:- Porque una chica tan fogosa como ella quiere estar con un patético lobo apestoso.- se quejo fingiendo un puchero.

Alex:-¡ QUE NO TENGO NADA CON ELLA ESTUPIDO!-

Ayato:-¿entonces porque siempre están juntos de un lado para el otro?-

Alex:-por qué somos compañeros.

Ruki:-¿solo compañeros?-

Alex:-¿Qué es esto? Desde cuando les importa con quien esta Yoko….ohh ya entiendo… ¿ella les gusta cierto?- soltó riendo

Ruki:- ese ganado grosero… jamás.

Ayato:- solo era curiosidad, ore-sama no le interesan mujeres como esas.-

Alex:- no ya lo sé… a ustedes les interesa esas chicas que se llenan de pánico, y suplican por su vida ¿cierto?-

Los vampiros lo miraron con furia ante sus palabras.

Alex:- no se preocupen… a ella tampoco les interesa tipos como ustedes.

Yuma:-¡Voy a matar a este estúpido!-

El castaño se abalanzo contra él, pero fue detenido por Kento, el licántropo solo se limitó a sonreír despreocupadamente.

Alex:-Y bien ¿que hay para comer?,… ¡muero de hambre!- Giro en su lugar y camino lentamente hacia la cocina sin darle importancia a las miradas amenazadoras de aquellos 10 vampiros. Se sentía a gusto saber que de alguna forma podía sacarlos de quicio y había descubierto algo que podía usar en un futuro….

**Mientras tanto en un avión camino a Tokio….**

Una mujer pelirroja de orbes violetas, con un strapless verde y una pollera corta color tiza, miraba con deseo a un aeromozo que le había llevado un par de tragos. Le sonrió de manera lasciva e hizo una señal con su cabeza para que este la siguiera al baño, se levantó con mucha elegancia de su asiento y se encamino hasta el tocador. Cerró la puerta y unos segundos después sintió como golpeaban cuidadosamente. Giro el seguro y la abrió dejando ver al rubio de ojos marrones, lo jalo de la corbata y lo atrajo hacia ella.

(…) siempre quise hacerlo en el baño de un avión.-pronuncio bajándole el cierre del pantalón al hombre que poso sus manos en su trasero y la levanto enredando sus piernas en su cintura. – Vamos rápido….- pidió entre jadeos mientras el besaba su cuello.

El rubio bajo de un tirón sus bragas, una pequeña tanga blanca de encaje, que termino volando por los aires, levanto más su pollera y sin ningún titubeo la penetro. La apoyo contra el lavamanos para profundizar más los movimientos mientras esta se aferraba a su espalda.

El pequeño cuarto se inundó de gemidos y ese ruido sucio que en vez de incomodarla la excitaba cada vez más. Estaba llegando al tan deseado orgasmo cuando sus orbes violetas comenzaron a brillar volviéndose de color dorado.

(…) ¡MAS FUERTE!- gruño rasguñando la camisa de este.

El aeromozo cumplió con su pedido y la embistió de manera brutal, la pelirroja inclino su cabeza hacia atrás llegando al tan desea clímax soltando un largo gemido cargado de deseo.

La respiración de ambos se entrecortaba, mientras que él le sonreía de una manera lujuriosa. Se subió el cierre del pantalón y entre gemidos le hablo.

-Las mujeres como tú me vuelven loco.-

Ella sonrió inocentemente mientras se colocaba su braga. Y lo miro directamente a los ojos, este quedo algo impactado al ver sus ojos dorados.

-¿No tenías ojos violetas?- pregunto dudosamente.

La sonrisa de la pelirroja se amplió y seductoramente se fue acercando a el.

-Primero, no me compares con otras mujeres…. Soy única y segundo, si mis ojos son violetas solo cambian de color…cuando me alimento….-

Sin decir más nada esta se acercó rápidamente hacia su boca y comenzó a aspirar toda su esencia dejándolo completamente muerto.

(…) hombres…- pronuncio empujando el cadáver hacia un lado.- Tan fáciles como quitarle un dulce a un bebe, de veras lo siento, pero tenía que hidratarme y como no hay la suficiente agua necesitaba tu esencia humana.- Se levantó y acomodo su ropa.- no le contare a Yoko de esto, terminara dándome un sermón… que sea nuestro secreto.- soltó una pequeña risa divertida y salió trabando la puerta como si estuviera ocupado. Camino despreocupadamente por el pasillo y tomo asiento nuevamente sonriéndole amigablemente a una azafata que le indico que ya estaban por llegar a destino.

Clavo su mirada por la ventanilla y solo suspiro. –Espero que tengas Piscina Yoko.-

**Mansión Sayuki**

La pelinegra bajo las escaleras acomodándose la chaqueta negra de cuero que complementaba la vestimenta que había elegido, unos jean claros desgastados, una musculosa blanca que marcaba muy bien sus pechos y unos borceguíes negros. Subió su cierre hasta el arco de sus pechos dejando relucir su escote las miradas de los demás habitantes de la casa que aguardaban en el living no se hicieron tardar.

Tomoya:-¿estás bien?- pregunto acercándose a ella.

Yoko:-Si solo me golpe con una mesa cuando me levante.

Tomoya:-El lobo dijo que te habías caído en la ducha.-

Yoko:- Si y me golpee con la mesa.- contesto castamente en medio de una sonrisa nerviosa.

Soma:-¿Tienes una mesa dentro de la ducha?- Pregunto divertido arqueando una ceja.

Yoko:-Bien vamos, no tengo todo el día.- Sus ex compañeros se miraron entre ellos formando pequeñas sonrisas ante la actitud de la su amiga.

Tomoya:-Si vamos.-

Caminaron hacia el exterior de la mansión Ayato iba al lado de la nefilim y no sacaba su vista de sus pechos, esta lo miro y soltó un suspiro.

Yoko:-Podrías mirar hacia adelante.-

Ayato:- ¿Por qué te pone incomoda?-

Yoko:-No, es que podrías caerte.-

Ayato:- ore-sama no es tan idiota, ¿tienes lindos pechos sabias?.-

Este inclino una de sus manos pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar se encontraba de cara besando el suelo.

Yoko:-Te dije que te podías caer si no mirabas el camino.- Salió de lo más tranquila sintiendo la brisa fresca chocar contra su rostro.

El vampiro se levantó rápidamente mirando hacia los lados para ver si alguien había notado su estúpido espectáculo, al darse cuenta que no había nadie suspiro aliviado para luego apretar su mandíbula con furia, esa estúpida había sido capaz de hacerlo tropezar con su pie para hacerlo caer.

Quería ir y destrozarla con sus colmillos, hacerla gritar y suplicar, pero en el fondo sabía que eso no funcionaria, ella no era como otras mujeres o vampiresas que había conocido, ella era distinta, y aunque le pareciera extraño toda la ira por el humillante momento que había pasado se convirtió en una sonrisa burlona. Jamás creyó que podía existir una chica con tanto coraje como ella, hacerle eso a un vampiro y que no muestre ni un grano de arrepentimiento era algo nuevo para él. Entonces decidió que a partir de ese momento, la haría caer como él quería. Al fin y al cabo todas terminan sumergiéndose en el terror, por más fuerte que sea.

Con una sonrisa arrogante se encamino en dirección al resto. Paso por al lado de la joven y le susurró al oído.

Ayato:- Me las pagaras.-

Yoko:-Cuando quieras.- hablo indiferente observando a Kara que se acercaba a ella con una gran sonrisa.

Kara:- Mi niña aquí están las llaves de las camionetas que pediste.

En efecto frente a ellos se encontraban cuatro camionetas Audi q5 negras polarizadas. La nefilim tomo las llaves y miro a sus ex compañeros.

Yoko:-Gracias Nani… Tomoya, soma, Kento… tengan, repártanse en las camionetas.-

Yuuto:-Wow ¡Un momento!- Hablo en voz alta llamando la atención de todos.- ¿Por qué le das una llave a Kento y a mí no?-

Yoko:-Porque Kento es menos bruto que tú..- El rubio se calló de espaldas ante sus palabras mientras que el pelianaranjado reía a carcajadas.

Kento:-ya escuchaste…espera.- detuvo su risa analizando las palabras de la chica.- ¿ACASO ME LLAMASTE BRUTO?-

Yoko:-dije que eras menos bruto, no que eras bruto.-

Kento:-¡Es lo mismo!-

Soma:-acepta la realidad Ken, eres bruto.-

La joven dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa que demostraba nostalgia. Giro sus llaves en la mano y se las lanzo al licántropo.

Yoko:-Tu conduces.-

Raito:-¿Iras con el?-

Yoko:-Si…¿Por qué?- pregunto con asco.

Raito:-¿Yo quiero ir contigo también?-

Yoko:-ni de chiste, no soy su guardiana tienen que permanecer junto a quienes les cuidan el trasero.-

Ruki:-Siempre tan femenina.-

Yoko:- Tú cállate engreído.-

Ruki:-¿A quién….?- Fue interrumpido por el peli azul.

Tomoya:-Yoko tiene razón, ustedes deben viajar con nosotros ellos dos no son sus guardianes.-

Kou:- yo quería viajar con mi gatita.- fingio un puchero conmovedor.

Tomoya:-Es una pena… vamos suban a las camionetas.- ordeno

Las cuatro camionetas arrancaron, el peliazul tomo la delantera siendo seguido por Soma, Kento y por ultimo Yoko.

Luego de varios minutos de viaje, llegaron a destino. Un gigantesco centro comercial en medio de la ciudad.

Todos bajaron rápidamente. Y remarcaron las reglas, cabe aclarar que los únicos que prestaron atención fueron Reiji y Ruki ya que los demás habían desaparecido entre la muchedumbre.

Los guardianes comenzaron a separarse tratando de encontrar a sus objetivos. Era como tratar con criaturas caprichosas y malcriadas, de esas que no puedes sacarle los ojos de encima.

El licántropo se sentó junto a la chica en un pequeño banco pero no tardo en ofrecer su ayuda al ver lo desesperados que estaban aquellos cuatro vampiros.

La nefilim solo tomo un largo suspiro y cruzo sus piernas como si nada. Su trabajo alli era solo esperar hasta que las "señoritas" terminaran de comprar.

Habian pasado varios minutos cuando sintio la necesidad de tomar un café. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, hace días que no se deleitaba con el exquisito sabor de la cafeína.

Se puso de pie y camino hasta una cafetería que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos, se sentó e inmediatamente una mesera apareció a su lado.

M:-¿Qué desea ordenar?-

Yoko:-Un café negro por favor, extra, extra, extra grande.- Pronuncio con pesadez.

M:-Enseguida se lo traigo señorita.- sonrió cortésmente y se dirigió al interior del local.

Al estar sola se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos, la charla con el lobo le vino a la mente. Tenía dudas sobre todo, se sentía frustrada consigo misma, sentía que había echado todo a perder, ella solo quería protegerlos, pero en vez de eso, solo los estaba lastimando más.

_¿Y si se había equivocado? ¿y si esa no era la forma? Pero "el" se lo había dicho… que si se quedaba condenaría a sus amigos, que ella sería la responsable de su muerte…. Pero…¿y si no era solo por eso que se alejó?¿qué tal si era por su orgullo, por no querer confirmar que había sido una estúpida? Tal vez no solo estaba pensando en sus amigos, tal vez…. También lo hizo para protegerse así misma._

Sus pensamientos dejaron de fluir cuando la joven mesera se acercó a ella dejando un tarro de café grande frente a ella.

Yoko:-Gracias.- Pronuncio metiendo su mano en un su bolsillo izquierdo de su chaqueta sacando el dinero para pagar. La mesera hizo una pequeña reverencia y volvió a su trabajo.

Tomo el tarro y bebió un trago largo del contenido. Lo saboreo cerrando sus ojos, en verdad que extrañaba ese exquisito sabor.

-El café hace mal, ¿sabías Ganado?- escucho una voz profunda a su lado.

Yoko:-Y eso lo dice alguien que bebe sangre.- Soltó indiferente bebiendo un poco más.- ¿Qué estás Haciendo aquí Ruki, terminaste tus compras? – escupio con burla.

Ruki:-¿Puedo sentarme?-

Yoko:-NO.-

Ruki:-Lo hare de todas formas.- corrió una silla y tomo asiento frente a ella que lo miro dedicándole una sonrisa fingida llena de ira.

Yoko:-¿a qué viniste?-

Ruki:-Seré directo ya que no me agrada hablar contigo.-

Yoko:-te escucho.- respondió sin darle importancia al insulto.

Ruki:¿Por qué no podemos sentir tus palpitaciones?-

Yoko:-¿Por qué te interesa?-

Ruki:- no me interesa…solo quería saber cómo algo así es posible.-

Yoko:-entonces si te interesa. ¿Notas lo contradictorio de tus palabras?- soltó con arrogancia.

Ruki:-¿Cómo tú con tus actitudes de chica mala?- hablo seriamente con una sonrisa fanfarrona.

Yoko:-Eso no es contradictorio.-

Ruki:-¿no? Salvaste a tus amigos que según tú no te importan en lo más mínimo, salvaste a mi hermano también sin que nadie te pidiera nada… entonces yo me pregunto ¿Por qué alguien que dice que no le importan los demás… los ayuda?-

Yoko:-Eso no te incumbe.-

Ruki:-creo que, te demuestras muy fuerte por fuera pero por dentro eres un corderito asustado, que a pesar de ser mitad demonio, su parte angelical no la deja pecar.-

La chica soltó una fuerte carcajada ante sus palabras, la arrogancia de aquel vampiro pelinegro se esfumo al ver la cara divertida de la nefilim. Luego de reírse por unos cuantos segundos clavo sus orbes azules en los de el, apoyo ambos codos en la mesa inclinándo sus brazos hacia arriba para sostener con ambas manos su cara.

Yoko:-¿en verdad esto te funcionaba con tus víctimas? ¿Crees que puedes manipularme tan fácil?¿qué me pondrías nerviosa o algo por el estilo? - Volvió a reír.-eres pésimo con esto… no soy ningún corderito Mukami, no intentes ponerme a prueba, porque solo terminarías perdiendo… no me interesas tú, ni tus hermanos, ni los Sakamaki… me da igual si mueren.

El pelinegro soltó una pequeña risa. Dio un rápido vistazo a su pecho y volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

Ruki:-¿Por qué no podemos sentir tus palpitaciones?-

Yoko:-MA-GIA.-Pronuncio en un susurro fingiendo destellos con sus manos.-

Ruki:-¿Qué quieres decir con magia?-

Yoko:-quiero decir que…..-La nefilim paro de hablar y giro solo un poco su cabeza hacia un costado.

Su ceño se frunció y volvió a girar su cabeza lentamente hacia otro lado.

Yoko:-¿sientes eso?-

Ruki:-Apesta-

Yoko:-la charla estaba entretenida, sería la cita ideal…- hablo con ironía.-pero hay que irnos, ahora.-

Ambos se levantaron pacíficamente y caminaron hacia el centro. En ese momento el licántropo se acercó trotando hacia ellos.

Alex:-¿Sentiste eso?

Yoko:-Si, ¿Dónde están los demás?-

Como arte de magia todos se reunieron rápidamente donde se encontraban estos tres.

Kento:¿Qué carajo es ese olor?-

Reiji:-No es normal. Es como…-

Alex:-Demonios- Olfateo el aire con más profundidad.- No puede ser cierto…- Miro a la pelinegra que negaba con la cabeza,.- ¿Cómo es posible?-

Reiji:-Los demonios no huelen asi.¿que…que es lo que sucede?-

Yoko:-Hay que irnos, hablaremos al llegar.-

Rápidamente subieron a las camionetas.

Alex:-¿HEY!- llamo a Tomoya y dio unos rápidos pasos.- pase lo que pase sigan su camino no se detengan por nada manténgalos a salvo.-

Tomoya:-¿Qué está pasando Alexander?-

Alex:-Solo hazme caso, la tigresa y yo nos encargaremos.-

Soltando un suspiro el de orbes grises encendió el motor y acelero a fondo. Los demás lo siguieron en el mismo orden que habían llegado.

El licántropo y la nefilim dieron un último vistazo y siguieron los pasos del resto.

Alex:-¿sabes de quien se trata no?-pronuncio dando un giro al volante mirando por el espejo retrovisor.

Yoko:-¿Cómo mierda escapo de prisión?-

Alex:-La pregunta es…¿Estuvo alguna vez en prisión?-

Continuaron avanzando, observando con mucha atención cualquier movimiento raro que podía presentarse. Se adentraron en el bosque sin detenerse. De repente no se escuchaba nada más que el ruido de las ruedas sobre la tierra y eso les pareció aun mas extraño.

Alex:-Ya no olfateo nada-

Yoko:- Es porque estamos en los dominios de mi familia, no sentirás ningún olor sobrenatural.-

Alex:-Carajo, estamos a ciegas.-

En ese mismo instante una gran camioneta blanca choco la parte de atrás de su automóvil provocando que ambos cabecearan hacia adelante.

Yoko:-¡Mierda! Ahora ya no estamos a ciegas eh.- soltó divertida.

Otro golpe los removió de sus asientos, esta vez del lado derecho donde se encontraba la nefilim.

Yoko:-Ya me cansaron.-

Abrió de un golpe la guantera y saco sus dos _Sig P 200 SL Sport__. _Apunto sin bajar la ventanilla de su lado al conductor que los estaba atacando y simplemente disparo haciendo estallar los vidrios de ambas camionetas, dándole un disparo preciso en la cien del sujeto, ocasionando que este volcara. El auto que se encontraba atrás paso rápidamente posándose a su lado izquierdo. Ambos chocaron un par de veces Yoko disparo pero los golpes no dejaban que le atinara al blanco.

Yoko:-¡DEJA DE MOVERNOS ASI!- grito al albino.

Alex:-EL ME ESTA GOLPEANDO ACASO NO VES, DISPARALE DE UNA JODIDA VEZ.-

Yoko:-Eso intento idiota pero no puedo si te mueves como gusano.-

Alex:-Oh lo siento, espera que le digo que se quede quieto así le disparas tranquila.- Otro golpe los movió del camino.-

En ese momento una de las camionetas negras embistió de lleno a la blanca ocasionando que volcara. Al ver eso frenaron rápidamente y bajaron del automóvil.

El Líder de Steel Souls bajo del auto que "freno" a sus atacantes.

Tomoya:-¿Están bien?-

Alex:-Si gracias… ¿Qué paso?-

Tomoya:-no se díganme ustedes.

Alex:-NO ¿Qué paso? Te dije que pase lo que pase siguieras tu camino.- miro alrededor y vio las otras dos camionetas estacionadas con todos los vampiros fuera de estas mirando con entretenimiento la escena.-¡¿PORQUE NADIE ME HACE CASO?!-

Tomoya:-No soy bueno siguiendo órdenes.- camino hacia la camioneta blanca y saco de un tirón al conductor de esta, que se encontraba totalmente mal herido.-¿QUIEN DIABLOS SON?-

(…) –Solo el señuelo.- Pronuncio jadeante.

Tomoya:-¿señuelo?-

En ese momento fueron rodeados por varios hombres encapuchados vestidos de negros con rifles de asalto.

-/NO SE MUEVAN/- Gritaron acorralándolos.

(…)-Tira tus armas Yoko.- Se escuchó una voz ronca a sus espaldas, la nefilim cerro sus ojos con frustración y giro en su dirección, un hombre alto, flaco con cabello largo color gris atado en una coleta y ojos rojos le sonrió de oreja a oreja.- tíralas o comienzo a derramar sangre vampírica por todo el bello bosque.-

Con duda y bronca la chica soltó ambas armas tirándolas a unos cuantos metros de ella.

Yoko:-¿Cómo escapaste Itsuki?-

Itsuki:-¿escapar? ¿de dónde?-pregunto fingiendo inocencia.

Alex:-No te hagas el estúpido, ¿Quién te dejo salir?-

Itsuki:-Alexander James siempre tan prepotente, te dije que las cosas no eran como pensaban.-

Tomoya:-¿Quién carajo es?¿cómo lo conocen?-

Itsuki:- oh que grosero, mi nombre es Itsuki Egami líder del escuadrón alfa… de blood moon.

Alex:-¿Qué mierda…?-

La nefilim se quedó impactada al igual que el albino eso era imposible, Itsuki era un bastardo, había asesinado, mutilado, secuestrado era una escoria entre las escorias ¿Cómo era posible que sea el líder del escuadrón más importante del vaticano? Ellos mismos los habían mandado a ambos a capturarlo, eso tenía que ser un mal chiste. Eso no podía ser verdad.-

Itsuki:-deberían ver sus caras…se ven…tan estúpidos.- Soltó un carcajada escalofriante.- Nos hicieron perder mucho tiempo ¿saben?… nos costó mucho encontrarlos… realmente ustedes dos.- señalo con una daga al lobo y a la chica mientras caminaba de un lado al otro con tranquilidad.- son muy buenos en lo que hacen, pero una distracción y pum… ¡son nuestros!- sonrió victorioso.

Yoko:-¿Qué es lo que quieren?¿para que los buscan?- movió su cabeza señalando a los vampiros, que se encontraban con ira mirando a los bastardos que les apuntaban.

Itsuki:-Ahí es donde te equivocas hermosa Yoko, no solo los queremos a ellos, tu eres la clave de todo esto.-

Yoko:-¿Qué...?-

**A unos cuantos kilómetros de alli.**

El viento hacia danzar los largos cabellos rojos de aquella joven parada en la entrada del bosque.

Inhalo profundo y sonrió.

(…).-Son muchos hombres para una sola chica, Debes aprender a compartir Sayuki…. Ya van dos… El pasaje hasta aquí y ahora salvare tu nefilim trasero. Deberás entregarme a uno de esos vampiros en recompensa.-

Con mucha elegancia comenzó a caminar perdiéndose entre los grandes arboles que rodeaban el camino…

**Bien hasta aqui llega este cap,¿Que les parecio? espero que les haya gustado. **

**Realmente agradezco Mucho a los que siguen la historia y que comenten me pone muy feliz. Espero que al avanzar los cap les siga gustando. Gracias a todas por su apoyo! Bien nos leemos en el siguiente cap... **


End file.
